Seeker Nightbird
by Nightbird1001
Summary: Hello my name is Nightbird, I live with my three brothers during the day but at night I live with a completely different family one that if I don't be careful I could put my brothers in danger. I am an Autobot pretender; what is a pretender you ask? Well that is me; I can turn from Cybertronian to any living thing I choose in one swift transformation. Story better than summary.
1. Nightbird

This is a story about my OC, Nightbird, the name may be already taken but because of her coloring in her Cybertronian form and what kind she is I just had to name her Nightbird. This story will get better as in story line but I know that there will be grammar mistakes and all that kind of stuff so please tell me if I did anything that needs fixing.

**Important character information**: In this story I will use my OC Nightbird she is a pretender femme. I will give a back story so you will konw what i am talking about. She was a human before she was turned into a Cybertronian by Starscream at 10 years old as a sort of Decepticon super soldier project. She can transform into just about anythig. Her perfered Cybertronian form is seeker. Nightbird is a base color of midnight black with a shaphire blue trimming. In her human pretender mode she is 15 years old, 5'3", has black hair, white tanned skin, and has blue eyes (eyes were brown before 'Screamer got his greasy hands on her). She has three identical trpilet older brothers; they are 20 years old, 6'1", black hair, white tanned skin, and have brown eyes. Her siblings know nothing about what has happened to her all they know is that at ten years old her eye changed color. Her and her brother's parents were killed in a car accident when she was 12 and they also know nothing about what had happend. She goes to the base at 12AM and stays until 7AM every night.

_**Vocabulary**_: What these words mean in my story.

_**Seeker**_: A Cybertronian that has wings and will go insane if confined or prevented from flying for too long; also very closterphobic. In order to fly they have to lock their wings.  
><em><strong>Wing locking<strong>_: In order to fly the seeker has to lock their wings in place so they can't move but it causes the wings to become sensitive to the slightest change in wind speed and air pressure.  
><em><strong>Female protection instinct<strong>_: Extreme to the highest degree; males can get rid of it if they want but a female never can. The female is willing to die in order to protect her charge with the female's weapon always being her wings which fuse together into a sword.

_**Flyer**_: A Cybertronian with no wings but can still fly. They have no problem with going long periods of time without flying.

_**Grounder**_: A Cybertronian that cannot fly, are often scared of heights and are rarely closterphobic

_**Pretender**_: A Cybertronian that can transform into the natives of the particular planet they're on.  
><em><strong>Pretender mark<strong>_: A marks or marks somewhere on the pretender that depict how powerful the pretender is; there are four different marks going from most powerful to least:  
><em><strong>Bird<strong>_: More common to have a mainly seeker personality. Can transform into just about anything and can produce multiple holoforms at one time  
><em><strong>Lion<strong>_: More common to have a mainly grounder personality. Can only transform into a grounder, other land based creatures, their pretender form, and can only have three holoforms.  
><em><strong>GriffithGriffin**_: More common to have a mainly flyer personality. Can only transform into another Cybertronian that they have access to their CNA, their pretender form, and can only have two holoforms.  
><em><strong>Wolf<strong>_: Can be any personality just depends on what kind the parents were. The only difference between them and triple changers is their pretender mode; they can only have one holoform.  
><em><strong>Personality<strong>_: The Cybertronian form in which they are most comfortable.  
><em><strong>Pretender protection instinct<strong>_: Stronger than seeker and can occur in both male and female at the same strength. When feeling protective the pretender mark will glow therefore giving the offender a very clear warning that if ignored can mean the end of the offender's life.

Nightbird is a Bird Pretender.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello my name is Nightbird and I live with my three brothers during the day but at night I live with a completely different family, one that if I don't be careful I could put my brothers in great danger. I am an Autobot, 15, and a pretender; what is a pretender you ask? Well that is me; I can turn from Cybertronian to any living thing I choose in one swift transformation, and any vehicle. Among Cybertronians I am special and the most powerful, I have red energon flowing through me at all times plus I am the only seeker in the Autobot ranks. You know how most mechs have guns, well I have electricity, and I can hack the most secure computers in the world faster than Soundwave when he's in a hurry. I used to be fully human with no worries what so ever but the Decepticon, Starscream, decided to attack while I was home alone, he wanted me because I was young and I was human; he knocked me out. When I woke up I learned from the Autobots that the Decepticons had turned me Cybertronian. I was given their comlink frequency so I could contact them, or more specifically their medic, Ratchet, so he could answer any questions I might have had, which there were many. I was 10 at the time and never told a soul; I go to the base at 12:00AM and return home at 7:00AM; I have done this for five years but it's getting harder since I have become of age, my three older brothers have been keeping closer and closer tabs on me and I think their starting to get suspicious that my room is so quiet at night. Oh ya! One more thing I scare the slag out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe XD"

It was a chilly morning as I flew home from base, with the cold, crisp early morning air slipping over my wings like water down a glacier. I could transwarp but I enjoyed, as with all seekers, the feeling of flying was the very discription from the Webster's Dictioary of the word Freedom. My pure black with saphire-blue trimming were the absolute perfect colors for flying at night. As I came within sight of my home and my spark sank, the lights were on, I quickly transformed into my human pretender mode, falling about one-hundred feet I then 'warped into my room, got in bed, and closed my eyes just in time for someone to knock on my door. I waited for a couple more knocks then faked drowsiness and moaned out to my nosey older brother "it's only seven in the slaggen morning leave me alone"

"Can I come in?" he asked through the door, I mumbled illegibly hopping he would take that as a sign that I was trying to go "back" to sleep; I was trying to go to sleep; I did need sleep but just not as much as I used too. My brother knocked again and this time I did not answer hopping that he would leave; after a few minutes he did and as I drifted into darkness I thought to myself {"I wonder how much longer I can keep this up? Or how much longer until the Decepticons will wait before attacking my brothers"}. My stinkin shock proof, drop proof, water proof, electronic, plastic rapped alarm-clock went off at ten letting me know it was time to get up with it's very annoying beeping mixed with under-tones that only a Cybertronian can hear. I pressed the snooze button for , what seemed, the fiftyith time. I got up, went down stairs and stored away some cereal and milk in my subspace so my brothers wouldn't get suspisious of the extra breakfast items. My brothers were still asleep but i knew they would be up in a few minutes so I went to watch TV, turning it on as I walked by by zapping from across the room then sat on the couch and chose my favorite show, shark week XD, this week was the worst for my brothers because I had watched so much that they were sick and tired of it and would change it IF they could find the remote. This week was why, this is just a personal opion, subspaces were created; my subspace was the premier place to hide the TV remote from my three older brothers. Soon they raced down the stairs, trying to see who could get to the bottom first, (many a bone has been broken by this doctors' paycheck approved game). As usual they all ended up at the bottom stiars in a laughing pile. They got up still laughing but when they saw what I was watching their faces dropped faster than Sunstreaker's when his perfect paint job gets scratched, dinged, or nicked in any way shape or form. They were sulking as they ate their breakfast acting as if this was their last, really hammering it on, fake gagging and saying that a shark was eating them from the inside out, or that they were pretty sure that the cereal was shark meat instead of processed foods. My brothers are triplets and love to let me know it by calling me an "only child" but for some reason after they call me an "only child" some of their important items seem to disappear out of nowhere only to turn up in the most mysterious of places.  
>My human pretender mode is what I looked like before the decepticon is: black hair, light skin, 5'5", and the only difference that came out of the Decepticons is that my eyes are now blue instead of black. My brothers are identical triplets with black hair, brown eyes, light skin, tall about 6'2", strong but wimpy (they're scarred of a itty, bitty spider), their names are Brandon, Jacob, and Dan; all twenty years of age. While their interest was in video game designing, mine is animals, being a pretender that can transform into them and all. The four of us live in a four bed, three bath, 2400sqft farm house about 25 miles from the city.<br>They had gotten done with their breakfast and were scouring the living-room seaching feverously for the almost non-existent remote; you can guess where it went XD, after about five minutes and some very unnecessary getting in my way, Brandon and Jacob went upstairs while Dan sat on the couch beside me. He was quiet until commercial, and then in a worried voice asked "What do you dream about? Why do you leave your room at night? Where do you go?" I had been dreaded these questions for five years and now I had been caught but there was no way I could tell him the full truth so I said casually

"Let's see… I dream about giant robots from the planet Cybertron living here on earth in a secret base" which wasn't a lie but Dan looked at me in way that said I was absolutely nuts but remained quiet "I leave my room at night because I love to look at the stars and imagine I'm flying through them" which wasn't a lie either but Dan was starting to look at me in a way that at base meant 'Wheeljack is radioactive again don't go near him' so I answered his last question "I go out back or go to the front every now and then" I smiled pleasantly at him while he set with his mouth agape then he said

"You really are stranger then I thought… but... can't you tell me the truth? I tell you the truth all the time so why can't you return the favor?" I thought a moment then said

"First off the only reason you tell me the truth is because you know that I know when your not telling the truth... but I wish I could but you would never understand" I looked at him sorrowfully "Tell ya what though, give me 2 hours to write down a confession and you can have the remote" I said whilst waving the remote in-front of his face enticenling. He sighed then reached for the remote I had extended to him only hesitating a little [he was the youngest of my brothers and almost never got the remote :'(] . I moved from the couch to the stairs and went to my room where I would be able to contact one of the mechs so I could create an alibis; once settled in my room thinking about who I needed to ask the doorbell rang, I quickly rushed down the stairs and to the door as I always did so in case it was a Decepticon holoform so I could give my brothers time to run if it was. When I answered the door the knocker was Jazz in his holoform standing at the door smiling at me.

"Who is it? Dan asked having already turned around in his eat on the plush green couch. I slammed the door in Jazz's holoformed face just as Dan got up and came over to me. I nonchalantly said

"Just some ding-dong-ditchers" I smiled at him then acted as if I suddenly remembered something "oh! I need to take the garbage out!" I slipped out the door and motioned for Jazz to go to the garage; I opened the garage and walked in with the holoformed mech at my heels at that point I turned to him "What have I told you all about coming here…. Oh ya! Wait! I know its simple… Don't. Come. To. My. House. While. My. Brothers. Are. Home.… now what do you want?" I quietly screeched at him, if silently screeching at someone is possible? He hesitated then said with his usual swagger

"I just thought that you would want to know that after you left base your brother, Dan, was seen, by Redalert, snooping in your room and since I was going past to town and thought I'd stop by and tell you" he then disappeared before I could answer obviously knowing that there would be a storm if he stayed any longer. I grabbed the trash-can and took it to the end of the driveway then stomped back into the house and right in front of Dan, growling out

"Why were you snooping in my room!?" he bit his lip, Brandon and Jacob came down and peaked into the room around the corner, none of them had ever seen, or heard me this mad and they had no idea what I could do, so I decided it was time to put a little fear into them for the first time in 5 years. I grabbed the front of Dan's shirt with one hand then with the other put it on his stomach and lifted him to the extent of my arm length, he yelped in surprise along with Brandon and Jacob who gasped in shock; I looked my elevated brother in the eyes and said threateningly "If I learn that you are in my room again without my permission I will hurt you, instead of just your pride!" with that I let him down and headed towards the steps. Brandon and Jacob gave me all the space I could ever want as I went past them while they tried they're hardest not a burst out laughing. Before I went into my room I heard Jacob laughingly say

"I think… we know what…what she's been doing… at night" at that point Brandon and Jacob were both laughing their heads off at their confused brother who was still staring up the stairs after me. After about an hour I was still in my room when I got a call from Sideswipe on my cell phone, which I rarely use, he was calling from the police station, again, he wanted me to come bail him out, again. The reason he calls me is because I will not tell the other Autobots if it's not too bad' I then sighed and asked

"What did you do this time?" he hesitated then mumbled

"I tried to get away"

"Sideswipe!" I yelled quietly "You have to call Prowl for that one. I will not let that one slide"

"But! But!"

"I don't really care, getting taken in for speeding and getting taken in for trying to get away are two completely different things, and I cannot get you out this time and not tell the others" then he whined

"But I was on my way to a B.A.T.T.L.E." he spelled out then continued talking "when these guys stopped me and Prowl called for backup" his voice was genuine and worried so I changed my mind and hung up. I warped to a quiet place near the jail and walked for about two minutes then came to the entrance. I walked in and was greeted by all the officers; the one who got Sides came over to me and said

"That was quick, I don't know how you get here so fast but I'm glad you're here I need to tell you about him and the amount of times he has been brought in" I looked at the officer nervously then asked

"Could you release him now?" the officer nodded at the door just as another officer brought Sideswipe through

"Sure. What's the hurry?" he questioned

"I would rather not see him at the moment. I was in the middle of something important at home and then 'he' called... again." I glared at Sideswipe and he quickly looked away from me. The arresting officer un-cuffed Sideswipe then motioned for me to come with him, I did and he led me into a room that was empty except for two chairs and a table. I stopped in the door and watched him sit down he looked at me then said realizing I was nervous

"Don't worry you're not in trouble it's just a quiet place to talk" I relaxed, walked in and sat down on the other chair. He had some papers in front of him that had Sideswipe's name on them, he looked at the top one then said "Sideswipe has been in here so many times that he is going to get in huge trouble if he comes in one more time udder a speeding charge. We will have to incarcerate him for quite a long time and as we both know he has a family that can't afford to lose him for that long. We have been quite generous when it comes to how many times we have let him go on bail but we do have to set a limit" I thought a moment then said

"I will talk to him but we've been talking about me staying with him or vice-versa that-a-way he wan't be able to drive without asking for the keys and someone to go with him" the officer wrote something down then asked

"Why do you think he attempted to get away this time?"

"Because, he's an idiot" I responded quickly and the officer smirked I then said "I really need to get home or my brothers will worry" he looked at me with a slightly worried expression then said

"They don't know you're here?" I stop halfway to the door mentally face palming, turned back to him and said casually

"They know I'm here but it usually it doesn't take this long" I waited for his response and hoped he would believe me; he thought for a minute then nodded accepting my story and I walked out. On the way out of the station I was greeted, by name, by several more officers. Once I exited the station and as I started to my favorite transwarping spot I felt like I was being followed so I ducked into an alley-way and hid behind a trash dumpster waiting to see if I was paranoid, which usually I'm not, or if I was right, which usually I am. I only had to wait a couple seconds for a person to come into the alley obviously looking for someone or something so I waited till he passed. I then jumped out from behind my hiding place and said in my perfect Thundercracker voice 'just one of the advantages of being a pretender' "Turn around and I will shoot" he stiffened then said tensely

"I'm only looking for my sister and was wandering where she was?" I recognized his voice; I was the one he was looking for and I had spoken to him in a voice that was not my own. I then said roughly still in my Thundercracker voice

"Sorry you lost your sister, wish I could help but I can't. Now when I leave do not look back and leave this area immediately or else" I quickly backed off and turned invisible, he stood stalk still for about a minute then walked quickly out of the alley and strait into the arms of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Who knows what gang members would be doing near a police station but it works wonders for my story. Now this is the story I've been wanting to do since I started writing fanfiction but I just didn't have it yet. Please help me with sentence structure, grammar, punctuation, or anything else you see that needs fixing and please give me the good and the bad about this story, criticism won't kill me it can only make me try harder.


	2. Rescue

I forgot to tell what Jazz's holoform looks like so I will do it here

African-American, 5'3, blue eyes (all holoforms that are commonly used have blue eyes unless other-wise specified), short hair, and dark sun-glasses.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I transwarped into my room, crouched down to where my fingertips could touch the floor and sent a large volt of electricity through my room which opened secret panels on the walls and floors. In them were weapons of every sort (_I installed them because my subspace was getting to crowded and so I can give my brothers the ability to protect themselves in case of Decepticon or other 'there's a Con weapons side and a regular weapon side')_ I picked up a sword, knife, hand gun, and ammo for my brother in case I needed to give him something and for me I got my Autobot weapons (_I made them myself to be smaller so my brothers could also use them) _ I got a small energon blade, an energon pistol, and a powerful energy pistol (_this was my own personal hand weapon that used the high electric pulses I could produce to create a armor piercing beam, or just scare someone enough to stop them from whatever their doing)_. I started putting them in my subspace and was just about to close everything up when the worst thing happened; Brandon and Dan barged in, Dan with the TV remote and Brandon with a rather large teddy bear O-o.

I currently had my personal weapon pointed at them with small white lightning bolts jumping along and on the gun; they stared at the gun I had pointed at them and backed up looked at my face, drop their "weapons", and ran out of the room; it happened in about 3 seconds. I sighed, subspaced my weapon, then touched the wall and again sent out a good amount of electricity to all the outside doors and windows so that I could explain to my brothers. Half way down the stairs I saw them trying to get out the door, which was locked, I went down to the bottom of the step and stated an obvious question "locked, isn't it?" they froze and turned around quickly looking me up and down to discover I had nothing pointed at them, they relaxed a sight bit then Brandon questioned carefully

"What was that? And why were you pointing it at us?" I motion for them to sit on the couch and they did. I stood in front of them and just as I was going to start talking I got a call on my comlink, it was Sideswipe I growled under my breath and held the one finger wait sign to my two confused brothers; I went to the corner of the kitchen then answered by putting my hand up to my ear and applying pressure that would activate the link, in a voice I knew he would recognize as not the time, mood, or place saying

"make it quick I have a situation that I have to attend to" I spent 10 minutes arguing with him because he did want me to tell Prowl I then had an idea and quickly told him what happened with my brother then said "if you can help me get him back I will not tell Prowl" he agreed and disconnected the link. I turned back to my brothers only to find them at the divider between the kitchen and the living room and from there they could hear everything I said; I was about to tell them something but then changed my mind when I heard Sideswipe pull up, I looked at them and touched the wall sending out enough energy to unlock the door and to open all the secret panels. Their months dropped to the floor looking around then jumped when Side's holoform knocked on the door they jumped again when I yelled for him to come in. His holoform came in looked around and whistled saying

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to create a weapons stock and I believe that not even Ironhide has as many" I turned to my still stunned brothers and said

"Take a few weapons but only the ones on the left side the ones on the right are for a different reason" they nodded and hesitantly walked around the traps in the floor. They picked up one each then turned back to me for an ok only to see that I obviously meant more than one because I had two metal belts in my hand that had places for many different items. I handed them the belts then told them "if I leave your going to follow me and get yourselves in trouble but if you come you can help me get Jacob back from the most deadly gang in the city" at this their mouths dropped then Brandon being the oldest and most protective of all of us said

"How did Jacob get taken?" then he pointed at Sideswipe and asked "who is he and what does he have to do with anything? And why do you have a armory in the house and not have told us about it?" I looked at my eternal clock and realized that we didn't have enough time to stand around and talk so I said with great urgency in my voice

"Ok how about this you put the belts on and fill it with as many weapons as you can and I'll explain on the way to the gang's hideout because we may be too late if we don't go now!" I motioned for Sideswipe to help Brandon place the weapons in the correct spot on the belt while I helped Dan. We were finished in 2 minutes and I started herding them out the door they only complained a little and when we got outside they saw a 500,000$ cherry red Lamborghini setting in the drive way with three doors open Sideswipe standing beside it grinning at their reaction. Sideswipe said happily

"You like? :D get in and we will be off" Brandon got in the back as well as Dan and hooked themselves in, I got in and immediately started telling them what happened to Jacob as Sideswipe "drove" through traffic. After I was done telling them what happened I told them what I was doing out in the first place, I explained for about two minutes while they sat quietly Sideswipe interrupted saying "sorry to interrupt but we're almost there and I was wandering what you were thinking of doing ?" I thought a moment then said

"I don't think there is any way to do this without… you know. But I was thinking that me and my brothers could maybe sneak in through the vents and find him before I call you in to help get him out, I will send the coordinates to you once we find him and I will then tell you which wall is clear" his holoform nodded as we pulled in an alley way a block away from the hideout. Sideswipe opened the doors which startled my brothers and then I said to them "you're going to see a lot of weird things today" I got out along with them and motioned for them to come over to me. I grabbed Brandon's weapons belt then said "this will fell weird but try not to move" then promptly gave a nice little shock he yelped a little bit but I kept him the belt started transforming around his body creating a light weight armor that covered his whole body it was mech shaped and was red with yellow trimming, I did the same for Dan with his being white with orange trimming (_I made the armor to protect them)_ and then said "this will keep you safe from all the bullets that will be flying" I walked towards the back of the alley and they followed. As we walked I told them that if I said to do something that they were do it as soon as I told them to do it and that if they didn't they could end up dead, they stopped looked at each other than Dan said hoarsely and a little alarmed

"Bullets!? How many people are you expecting to be in there!?" I kept walking and they fell in behind me waiting for an answer. We reached the back of the building and I touched the wall mapping out the vent route then turning to my brothers saying

"in answer to your question there are now at the moment about 100 people all armed to the teeth and if you do not wish to help me and Sides save OUR brother then turn back go home and forget this ever happened" I knew they would not turn back because family meant everything to them and I was right when they sigh and motioned for me to go on. We walked for about ten feet and there was a vent exit just at my head which I pried off carefully signaling for my brothers to be quiet because the vent would amplify sound, I climbed in and realized that we would have to go on our knees. That was a problem because their armor was metal so I got back out and whispered to them "I'm going to have to deactivate your armor so you won't make so much noise when we are on our knees" I touched both of their belts and the armor transformed back into a belt then went back into the vent.

I reached my hand out to help Dan up then he turned around and helped Brandon up who in turn put the vent cover back in place. We crawled silently looking though vent cover after vent cover until we close enough to one that we could hear laughing; when I peered down there in the middle of the room was Jacob shaking like a leaf in a chair bound and gagged. I looked over my should and pointed towards the vent but whipped my head around when one of the men said drunkenly

"Why don't we… we dump him in the... the river the old fas… fashion way… concrete shoooooes!" the others cheered at this and started preparing to make it but all were a little wobbly and there were about 20 of them. I decided that I could call Sideswipe after we got in the room because the way these men were there was no way they could react quickly; I did a silent hop over the vent then turned around so I was facing my brothers and to where my feet could drop through first. I gave my brothers a confidant smile then attached a device to the top or the vent which out of it came the end of a rope which I gave to Dan, he looked at it then me then the device after a second nodded his head in understandment. I reached over and grabbed Dan's belt then reached past to Brandon's and before I activated the belts I whispered

"As soon as these activate I'm going down and you will follow immediately using the rope and distract them by moving around a lot while I get Jacob. Side will be in shortly to help get you two out and call the police" I activated the belts then they nodded and then I jumped through the vent cover. I landed in the middle of the room and things went crazy, the men started pulling out their guns and realized that they had used all the ammo; while they were loading their weapons I heard my brothers land behind me. The men had their guns loaded and started firing I moved out of the way and started making my way to my brother as I did I was getting peppered with bullets so I decided to draw their attention by calling sideswipe in. I told him which wall was clear and where we were then continued making my way to my brother, I was getting tired of having to push through so many people to get to him I was just about to transform when Sideswipe came in through the outer wall looked around then smiled deviously. Dan, Brandon, and the drunken men all gawked up at him as I quickly stalked over to Jacob hopping that they would just stand there staring at him until I got Jacob out. But as always it not that simple, one of the less drunk men set off another round of shooting when one of the ones who were too drunk to stand said loudly to the other guy sitting beside him on the wall

"When is that chic going to go down… the Easter bunny has been on her back forever" the less drunk men started shooting at Sideswipe and my brother again. But one was a little more vigilante and also the most dangerous with a machine gun; I was almost to Jacob when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw the man turn the deadly weapon on Jacob and start to pull the trigger. I pounced for my brother tackling him to the floor but not without him screaming through the gag and bullets peppering my back. Sideswipe turned and kicked at the man which made the slagger duck away and that gave me the chance to transform my fingers into ultra-sharp blades and cut Jacobs binds noticing that he had a bullet hole in his shin and I realized that the only way to get him out was for me to transform; I kept his gag on so hopefully we would not get noticed as much. As soon as he was away from the main scuffle I put the belt on him and said

"This will feel weird but it will keep you safe from any more bullets and when the lights go out it will help you see" without letting him answer I sent a bolt of electricity through the belt. Once it had transformed around him I turned and yelled at Sideswipe "Side! Duck!" he quickly did what I told him and then pulled out my energy pistol aiming and firing at a breaker box on the other side if the room. The lights went out and I transformed getting a bunch of randomly shot bullets in sensitive places like I don't know? My wings maybe! I was hissing as the bullets entered the cracks in my wings as I transformed Sideswipe had stood up and was now looking at me knowing that nobody messed with a seeker's wings if they wanted to live, and that is the most sensitive part on a seeker, femme or not. I heard and saw the door opening and people coming in trying to figure out why everyone was shooting and what they were shooting at, and then I saw someone trying to turn on the light while men were still firing their guns so I decided it was time to finish this.

I started to slowly create an energy ball in-between my wings then said in my most threatening tone if all you don't quit firing those weapons you will get shocked, I pointed at Sideswipe and made a call sign which meant 'call the police' the gun fire stopped and everyone was quiet. I dispersed the energy ball harmlessly and signaled Sideswipe to grab Brandon and Dan while I got Jacob, they tried to move away but they couldn't move fast enough to get away. Sideswipe picked them up gently and I did the same with Jacob, being careful of his leg, I nodded at Sideswipe and he exited but before I left I moved to the wall and put my hand on it sending an electric pulse that made all the people their go unconscious and turn the lights back on. Sideswipe was waiting for me in the alley; he was transformed and had Brandon and Dan standing beside him by using his holoform to hold their arms. Jacobs shin was obviously hurting more by the second and I needed to untransform Dan and Brandon so I put Jacob down do he was leaning against Sideswipe's left back tire. I transformed into my human pretender mode and walked over to my two uninjured brothers. They all stayed quiet as I transformed their belts into belts and took them off; all of them knew that a gunshot on the shin was very serious and that he could bleed out if medical attention wasn't gotten soon. I then said to Sideswipe

"I will take Jacob to Ratchet in my emergency medical evacuation jet alt mode. Once I transform and take off you head back to base and explain to them what they just saw and what they will see then they get to there" Sideswipe nodded and made his holoform disappear then opened his door for Dan and Brandon to get in, my brothers then got in without a word.

Before I got to base I called ahead to Ratchet telling him to get the medbay ready for a human. He immediately went off obviously not very happy about the little change in his plans. After about 5 minutes I disconnected him and turned my attention to my injured brother. He was hissing in pain and getting weak; I called Ratchet back and before he could say anything I said

"Before you say anything how can I patch a human shin and what pain meds should give him?" Ratchet quickly answered telling me how to do it and what to use. He disconnected and I activated my holoform (holoforms are so cybertronians can see things from a human perspective but still be able to do what they need like for me flying) going to Jacob and deactivating his protective armor. The wound was bad instead of the bullet going in and staying like I originally thought it had, it had gone all the way through his bone, and muscle. With the armor gone his leg started bleeding again so I immediately grabbed a wrap from my subspace (which while I was in this mode my subspace was a cabinet). I also grabbed some medication that I had made in case of this type of situation. Placed the items I picked up on the gurney he sitting on then quickly turned around to grab a glass of water so he could take the pill. When I turned back around the bleeding was getting worst and he looked on the edge of screaming. I put the glass down beside him and then said in the most calming voice I could muster

"if you take this" I held the pill out to him "it will make the pain stop enough so I can temporarily patch you up until a real doctor can look at you" he nodded stiffly took the offered pill and water then took it. Not 30 seconds later his face didn't look so pale and he was finally looking around at his surroundings then looking eyes with me then looking at his leg. I got the bandages and started wrapping it swiftly, when I was done he examined the dressings then asked incredibly

"Were did you learn to do this?" he looked up at me mouth agape. I answered causally with my back turned away from him

"A medic named Ratchet; he's the one I'm bringing you to" I then turned towards him with a needle totaling about as big as my holoform's hand stretched finger-tip to finger-tip full of red liquid. His face immediately dropped like a bolder in the open ocean and was as white as a sheet. He then pointed at it in horror and squeaked out

"No… uh ah… not happening… no way". I looked at the needle then with full sincerity said

"This is nothing compared to what I usually get" he looked at me like I was nuts then asked

"What is the stuff in it?" I walked closer to him and readied the injection saying

"Your blood type. You lost a lot of blood" he gulped then closed his eyes waiting for the shot. After about a minute of waiting he said

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it already." I smiled then said

"I did it as soon as you closed your eyes so stop being such a sparkling" he looked at me quizzically so I gave him a brief explanation "basically it means 'stop being such a baby' you'll hear it a lot when we get to where were going but only after we get settled in. I suspect, as per usual, Ratchet will go into medic mode and will not let you leave until he thinks it's time or until Optimus tells him to let you go" he looked at his arm, saw the puncture mark and shook his head. I sighed then said "let me tell you what we you will see in about a half an hour" he looked at me not quite understanding why he would need an explanation to anything if I was only taking him to a hospital. A T.V. came out from the side of the wall and turned on all by its-self he jumped but settled back in quickly. He was about to ask a question but stopped when the screen showed a pristine field with one odd feature carved onto one of the trees, a small autobot symbol.

We were half way to base when I sensed oncoming air traffic, and it was not friendly traffic either. I quickly distended the T.V. and had my holoform clip Jacob in without much arguing, he seemed to sense that something was very wrong by the way I was moving so quickly to get him strapped in. My holoform disappeared so I could concentrate completely on getting away. The Decepticon came into view, it was starscream, and he was on the prowl for a good fight with an Autobot either that or he was hiding from Megatron again after another failed attempt at killing his leader to become leader. I turned invisible hopping he hadn't saw me but that was not the case. He stopped and transformed yelling

"Come out Autobot femmeling I know your there and I know that you wouldn't dare leave an innocent human to die. Would you?." I stopped suddenly making me glad I had strapped Jacob in. I was still invisible and started to quietly glide in towards the dangerous second, checking to see if his threats were true. When I got close enough I did see a shaking human in his hand and realized that I recognized the human, his name was Ethan he lived at base and only left when he would go to a nearby school. I stopped thinking about what to do I knew that Jacob's dressings would not hold up to long and that he really needed to see Ratchet, but also that I couldn't leave Ethan because either he would be killed or Megatron would get him and create havoc. I decided to try a tricky maneuver but if done wrong could cause more damage to Ethen than the creep holding him. I would rush Screamer still invisible and ram him in the gut with my wing and hopefully that would force him to let go of Ethan so I could get him and Starscream would leave with his tail between his legs. I performed the maneuver and it went perfectly Scream let go and I caught Ethan on my wing providing him with a rope which he tied sound his waist and held on as hard as he could. When we got far enough away from wacky Decepticon I slowed down and used my holoform to throw him into the open side door. He landed on his feet and I closed the door behind him, moving my holoform into my interior I said to him

"You sit in this chair" I pulled out a chair from my subspace then continued "we are about 5 minutes from base and I need to concentrate on making sure there are no Decepticons watching so I need absolute silence from both of you". I then had my holoform disappear and everything was quiet as I flew over the base several times then went to land.

I landed then said to the two shaken-up boys inside "Ethan you take Jacob out so I can transform" Ethan nodded and wheel my brother out through the back. Once they were out I transformed and stretched, shaking out the stiffness then looked down at them and seeing what I expected, Ethan looking at Jacob and Jacob staring at me like I grew an extra head. I transformer into my human pretender mode then looked at Jacob again only to find the most priceless look on his face, Ethan noticed it to, we looked at each other then burst out laughing trying not to die. Jacob then started trying to undo the straps that held him on the gurney which made the both of us stop laughing and I put my hand on the last strap stopping him. He looked at me a little annoyed but then hung his head in understanding when I said "If you get off this bed and step on that leg" I pointed at his injured leg "the pain killer will go away like this" I snapped my fingers for emphasis. I then walked over to the tree, transformed and stepped on a hidden button that could only pressed by those who knew about it. The entire field started going down in to a bare room about the size of a baseball stadium. Once all the way down I moved into the middle with Ethan and my startled brother and half of the platform raised quickly. Ethan grabbed Jacob's bed and pushed it to the half that had risen, as soon as they were over I moved to the same side and the other half raised. Once it had locked a whole bunch of weapons of every sort came out and was pointed at all three of us. I sighed and looked at Ethan then at the same time we said

""Redalert!"" I then looked at a camera and said sweetly

"Do you remember what happened last time Ratchet learned that Sideswipe had one of his victims late?" there was nothing for a couple seconds then the weapons went down and I said "ah. That's what I thought". I picked up Jacob's bed with him on it and walked through a door that was open; Ethan followed me then turned down the hall towards the rec. room.

When I got to Ratchet he wasn't very happy when I got there but when he saw Jacob's leg dressings he went, as I predicted, into medic mode. Jacob was real nervous especially when we started speaking in rapid cybertronian. The old medic was trying to understand why I would do anything without talking to one of them and why I would ask Sideswipe instead of a more mature mech. The conversation ended and I went to the corner of the room where my brother could still see me but so I wasn't in Ratchet's way. Ratchet activated his holoform which looked like a healthy 60 year old man, with blue eyes, red hair, white skin, and had a clean shaven face with scars both new and old. He undid Jacob's temporary wrapping so he could see the damage. He looked up at me and said in Cybertronian [all speaking around Jacob will be Cybertronian unless it's obviousthat he is the one being spoken to] so as not to scare the patient

"And he is still alive? Or at the least not unconscious?" I shrugged my shoulders and got an energon cube from my subspace. As I was drinking Ratchet said "it would be easier for me and less painful for him if I amputated" I spit out the mouth full I had in my mouth at the time and chokingly said

"What?! No! You take his leg I take yours!" He gave me a glare that would make most mechs walk out of the room but instead of looking away I gave him a glare of my own. We stared at each other for a few seconds then broke off at the same time so Ratchet could treat Jacob's leg. It didn't take long for Ratchet to be done and once he was his holoform disappeared and he started to clean up. I walked over to Jacob and presented to him a strip of metal he looked up at me questionably so I said to him "put this just below your knee and it will make you able to walk without putting weight on your shin"

"ohhh" he said then hesitantly took the metal and put it around his leg under the knee. As soon as the two ends touched they created an artificial leg that once fully formed it looked just like his other leg except for it was about an inch bigger and ¾ inches longer. Jacob looked it over and Ratchet looked from it to me to which I responded

"Yes I did make it and no I did not have any of Wheeljack's 'help'… and I might have used some of your things to make it" before Ratchet could do or say anything I grabbed Jacob and ran out the doors.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

longest chapter I have ever done in my life so there will be mistakes and if you see one please tell me


	3. Taylor

how could I forget again to describe someone new

Ethan: Mexican(born in us; no accent), brown eyes, black hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 3

I had run back from the medbay hallway into the rec. room hallway; then stopped halfway and set Jacob down gently so he could get balanced on his leg support. He looked a little shaken but non to worst for the wear. He balanced carefully apparently deciding that the replacement wasn't going to cause his leg to hurt and tested it by hopping on it then nodded his head in approval. I transformed into my human pretender mode which made Jacob jump I smiled at him making him annoyed because he knew that I did it on purpose just to make him jump. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me then I said "when we go into the rec. room Brandon and Dan will be there but also other Autobots including two very annoying red and yellow twins. They love pranks so when we get to the door I want you to stay back while I disarm the door" he nodded his head thinking. Just before we got to door I stopped then said "wait right here" but before I could do anything else Jacob questioned

"Is one of the 'annoying twins' the one that helped rescue me?" I answered shortly

"Yes" I then transformed and stalked carefully towards the sliding door, wings perked forward, I stilled myself, then tapped the door and quickly warped to just behind my brother. Jacob jumped when I warped behind him and jumped again when from above the door and secret trap in the celling released and think pink permanent ink spilled out onto the floor. I then made my brother jump again by exclaiming "yes! Me: one hundred! Slaggers: hmmm… one!" he looked at me not sure how he should respond to that. I then walked over the now dry ink into the rec. room and looked at the twins; they looked like they were pouting knowing that in all the time I'd been there they had never got me, except for once. This time they were obviously not aiming for me but someone else and I had ruined their trap and their prank. I motioned for Jacob to come; Ethan, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz were all in the rec. room watching the theater sized T.V. but at the moment the twins were looking at me; Jazz and Ethan were looking at the hot pink mess behind me then looked at the terror twins . Jacob walked gingerly around the mess and entered the room seeing if he would be accepted but immediately relaxed when he saw Brandon and Dan. They quickly walked towards each other, greeted, and moved to the corner of the room all eyeing the three Autobots, Ethan, and me. I turned to Jazz and pointed at him saying

"Jazz! You watch them while I go a talk with higher officers… I think I just might be in trouble" I hung my head at the last statement and walked out but then remembered something. I stuck my head back around the corner and said to the lambo twins in Cybertronian "oh! Sider, Sunshine, if this mess" I pointed at their attempted prank then continued "isn't cleaned up by the time I get back and/or my brothers have anything that even resembles a prank on them you both will end up in Hatchet's medbay" I gave then a pleasant smile and let the door close behind me. I then started walking towards Prowl's brig but stopped dead in my tracks and smirked. I touched the wall quickly hacking Red's security system, hearing and seeing Sideswipe say

"Oh! Wow! First time she's ever been I trouble... maybe I should blackmail Red into letting me hear or even better see the footage" he started saying something else but was cut off by Ethan who said

"Nightbird's going to know what you said and she's going to shock you". I figured that this would be the perfect time to do just that so I put my hand on the wall and gave a nice large electric shock still hearing what was going on I heard Sideswipe yelp in pain and the others, except my brothers who jumped, laughing. I warped into the brig and Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet were there; they didn't seem to upset but there was an air of slight disappointment and question. The first one to speak was Optimus but I'm not going into detail basically they asked questions I answered them and I told them that Sideswipe had no choice but not the reason. It ended where they decided that what I did was correct and that bringing all my brothers instead of just one was defiantly a good idea. As I walked back to the rec. room I passed Ethan on his way to the mess hall were Cybertronian and human alike could get something to eat. Ethan was giggling as he walked so I put my foot in front of him and asked

"What's so funny?" he looked at me and tried to talk but he couldn't get anything out without laughing his head off. He got himself composed then said

"Sides and Sunny got into a 'yo mama' competition and your brother, Dan, made the mother of all 'ya mama' jokes so much so that… **he he**… the twins both glitched" he then started laughing again so I warped into the rec. room and I did indeed find the terror twins glitched on the floor with Jazz doing nothing but laughing. When Jazz saw me he tried to compose himself but ended going into another laughing fit and all three of my brothers were laughing uncontrollably. Ratchet came in soon after he, himself had run into Ethan and saw the twins, he smiled then said

"This is one time were glitching is a good thing" he then grabbed Sideswipe's foot and Sunstreaker's hand and dragged them out. After the twins were dragged out of the room I said

"I'm going to get that conversation sometime and actually listen to the twins being beat at their own game for once… maybe I'll watch it to" then I sat down on the couch specially made for Cybertronians and all but stole the T.V. remote from Jazz (it wasn't that hard since he was still dying from laughter). I told him to shush, which he did… barely, then switched the channel to shark week which made all three groan, all very tired of the show. My brothers looked at Jazz a little surprised at the fact that a robot could get tired of something too then shrugged and went back to their conversation. I then switched the television back to whatever it was on before and transformed into my pretender mode. I then called my brothers over ordering

"Brandon! Jacob! Dan! Come here now!" they jumped but came quickly and surrounded me waiting nervously to see what I had to say. I thought for a minute then said to them "was there something going to happen at home today? Because I keep thinking I'm missing something and IT was important." They looked at each other for a couple seconds then Jacob gasped and mumbled, face-palming,

"Ooh… Tucker and Taylor are supposed to come and spend a couple days with us while there in town." The rest of us groaned at the mention of Taylor's name; she was the 16 year old daughter of our cousin Tucker which made her our 1st cousin. We all love Tucker but his daughter is a whole other matter altogether none of us really liked her because she is a brat and the cloths they can make anyone go blind just by looking at them for too long, you may never ever get your sight back again. I noticed just then that Jazz was paying rapped attention to us so I gave him a stern glare which he turned away from quickly re-immersing himself back on the T.V. (I always win when it comes to telling someone what to do by way of eye contact I can go toe to toe which Ratchet when he's mad and about 52% of the time I win).

"When are they coming?" I asked and Brandon replied

"Six o' clock" I checked the clock on the wall (I could have checked my internal clock but it was just natural when with my brothers) and saw that it was already 3:10 and realized that if we didn't leave in five minutes we wouldn't get back home in time to tidy up until nearly 5:30. I then transformed into my grounder femme mode (same basically the same as seeker mode except grounder femmes are shorter, don't have wings, and defendantly can't fly) then looked down at my brothers and said

"Follow me we have to accommodate our guests and hide our favorite things!" they quickly nodded their heads and followed me out. As we were walking down the halls towards the exit I commed Optimus and said "I and my brothers have guests for the next couple days and we have to go nowoowww!… that hurt…" I disconnected Optimus then started rubbing my shoulders. Evidently Jazz heard my cry of pain because poked his head out of the rec. room and asked worriedly

"What happened?" I rolled my shoulders but stopped quickly, hissing and grinding my teeth then I said

"Jazz you need to drive my brothers to the house so they can ready ourselves for guests" he came to me and smiled, cheekily replying

"But! You said I couldn't go there if your brothers are home" I laughed unimpressively then gave him a small shock that told him that I was not amused. He yelped then gave me the kicked puppy but smiled and started walking away motioning for my brothers to come. They looked at me and I waved them stiffly towards the waiting Jazz saying to them

"I will catch up quickly and/or be there before you so go with Jazz and clean the house up while I visit the local grump bucket" they hesitantly walked away looking over their shoulders as they went. I turned on my heel and headed towards Hatchet's medbay already feeling sorry for making him mad. I knocked on the large, metallic, imposing silver sliding door that lead to what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe called 'the torture chamber' I had never seen it that way before now but at the moment I was seeing it that way.

I ran out of Hatchet's medbay once he was done sure that I was forever traumatized and not really quite sure how the twins could continue pranking The Hatchet. Ratchet had found a barrage of bullets in my wings and just about every other place that moved when I transformed in the warehouse trying to get Jacob out. He removed them a little rougher then I was sure was needed. Altogether he found more than one hundred bullets in me and determined the obvious as that they were why I was in pain… o-O. Once I was out and away from Hatchet's medbay I called Optimus and explain on fuller detail as to why I called him in the first place and what happened when I ended the call expectantly. When I was done talking to Optimus I transformed into my pretender mode then warped into my room and found Dan setting on my bed waiting for me. Before I could say anything he said

"We got everything done except for one thing" he then walked out and I followed. He led me down to the living room and I saw the problem immediately, I had left the trap doors for the weapons open. I touched my pointer finger to the wall and all the doors slide shut not leaving any traces of there ever being anything that opened there. I warped back to my room then back to the living room making all three of my bothers jump about ten feet in air then glare at me, I chirped at them then warped back into my room and started hiding things in my subspace. I finished just as I heard my cousin's car drive into the driveway and the engine turn off. I quickly warped back to the living room and did a quick double check to make sure everything was in order, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

I was absolutely done with Taylor the tall, light skinned, brown eyed, brunette was being annoying as usual. I was the only one having to deal with her because my brothers found a reason to talk with our cousin about anything they could think of even if it was a boring subject. I was glad I put everything I had that was of value into my subspace because Taylor was prone to take what she wanted whenever she wanted and never gave it back. She was at the moment setting everything she had brought up which meant my room turned into a pink and frilly palace… Gag City! I hate pink except for a few color combinations. I never ware pink and the one time I did was a prank by the twins but that was one time and at the moment they are still lucky to be alive. So far Taylor had taken several things; I had learned to leave at least a few things out for her because of nagging about having nothing good so I leave the items were unimportant to me and things I no longer needed. I then said to her trying to be charming

"I need to go get a few things from downstairs I will be right back" as I left the room I smiled closing the door behind me. I touched the wall and directed some electricity towards all the things I left out for her to take; it's amazing what the twins can teach you without even knowing it your being taught. She screamed so I waited for a few seconds then rushed back into my room to find that my trap worked perfectly and 'poor' Taylor (you can tell that I am truly feeling sorry for Taylor… Not!) She and my entire room were covered in black. My brothers and Cousin Tucker came running upstairs to see what had happened all of their moths dropped at the sight of the all black room and the all black Taylor who was standing in the middle of the room. She was stalk still eyes darting around the room in shock then after about 5 seconds she started freaking out. She had a short fit then turned to me pointing an accusing finger and screeched

"You!... You Did This!" I raised my hands in mock innocence. Tucker was attempting to get to his daughter without getting the black damp paint all over his socks. He gave me quizzical glances all at the same time trying to figure out how this could have happened.

It had taken her until ten o' clock to get cleaned up and go to bed so I decided that I would stay at home tonight. I called Prowl and told him that I would not be coming to base. I then went to the bathroom to drink a little energon then went to bed. The next morning I awoke to Taylor quietly digging under my bed, I was about to say something but she then came out from underneath with an item that she knew never ever to touch if she valued her life. The item was a picture of me, my brothers, and our late mother and father. In the picture there were little kids, us, having picnic all smiling and happy. Our parents were killed by a drunk driver only a year and a half ago. It was obvious that she had not expected me to wake up at that moment and froze seeing my eyes examine the picture then look her in the eyes; she started to run. Taylor ran out of the open door slamming it behind her, down to the living room going behind the couch and crouching behind it. I ran after her but when I came to the living room and growled at the four men in the room

"Where is Taylor?" my voice shock with rage, Jacob stood up and walked carefully over to me asking

"Why are you looking for her?" but it was too late I had seen my quarry. I roared out her name and she bolted taking off for the back door. At this point my brothers and Cousin Tucker grabbed me and were trying not to let me go after her. Jacob said to me through gritted teeth

"Stop! Just cool down before you go and do something you may regret!" I then stopped and turned to him saying

"you have a picture Dan has a picture and Brandon has a picture each one being different and she has got the one that has us at my first memory with mom and dad. If you try to stop me there will be carnage" all three of my brothers let me go quickly and pulled Tucker away to let me go and deal with Taylor as I saw fit. I ran out the back door with my brothers trying to get Tucker to sit back down and saw the most horrific sight I'd ever seen, even after the one time I went with the Autobots and saw a Decepticon battle. She had pre-dug a hole in the corner of the yard so as to bury my precious photo and was trying to hide as close to the shed as she could. I ran over to Taylor and found her hiding the picture behind her back but before I could do or say anything she brought it out in front of her and said threateningly

"Came any closer and I'll destroy it". I backed up then growled

"You do anything to that picture and you will pay dearly" at this point I was going blind with rage and was not in the mood for games. I then snarled "You have 5 seconds before I snap" at that she smiled and said

"And this will teach you not to ruin all the things I bring with me and not to mess with someone older and smarter than you" she then dropped the image, facedown, to the ground and stomped on it grinding it into the ground. I saw no-more, all I knew was that she was going to die and finally did what I had tried so hard not to do every year she came. I transformed into my main mode, which was seeker, my usual bright blue optics turned blood red, with wings arched up into a V, my mouth and nose was covered with a mask. The mask was a surprise even to me but at the moment I didn't care all I knew was that she was ruining my picture and that if she didn't get off of it I would make her get off. She still hadn't noticed anything different until I hissed

"Get off the photo and you will not get hurt" she looked at my leg where my head had been only seconds ago then looked up at my face locking eyes. Taylor quickly stepped off the photograph and cowered in the corner between the fence and shed shaking in fear. I picked up the priceless picture delicately trying my best to clean it off. I put it in my subspace then reached for my older cousin but turned away quickly from Taylor when she imitated an earsplitting scream. My brothers and cousin were looking at me. All three of my brothers gasped when they saw my optics had gone from my normal gentile, blue, to murderous, blood red. Once Taylor had stopped screaming I turned back to her, angled my wings her way and created a ball of electricity between them. Just as I shot it her way Taylor was grabbed from behind and removed from the danger zone. I looked around and couldn't find, but then saw two imprints on the ground that where shifting as if the imprints were being stood in. Just as I was about to tackle the invisible Mirage I finally heard my brothers yelling at me. My optics quickly turned back to blue as I realized what I had and almost done, transformed, sat on the grass, when pulled out my picture and tried to clean it as well as I could. I didn't look up when Mirage appeared and set the shaken Taylor down. Taylor ran to her father who kept eyeing me waiting to see if I'd attack his daughter again while she cried into his shoulder. I got up and walked inside, past my brothers, and to the sink where I set the photo graph on the counter beside it. I then ran a cloth in the water, rang it out, then started gently dabbing the picture trying not to smudge it.

The picture was ruined and there was no way to save it; when Taylor had twisted her foot on it the moist earth and sharp rigid pebbles had both smudged and scraped it to the point of no return. Everyone was in living room whispering but I didn't care as I crumbled on the floor in tears. Brandon, Jacob, and Dan quickly rushed over to find what had made me so upset and tears also started rolling down their faces as they to found the happy picture and happy family on the front mutilated, never to be salvaged. Tucker stared at us of all of 2 seconds before yelling at his daughter gesturing towards the four of us and punishing her by taking away her makeup for the rest of the visit and 2 weeks after they got home.

For the next few hours both Taylor and her father avoided me. Taylor had to avoid all of my brothers because of the death glares they were also giving her, Tucker was able to talk with all of us apologizing for her behavior. I went out to talk to Mirage once or twice trying to figure out if we should bring them to base or if we should just leave 'em guessing. We'd contacted Optimus, Mirage told him what he saw and I told him what had happened and what I could remember. I didn't really remember much except for that Taylor stole my picture and had probably planned to bury it in the back yard and the fact that I almost shot her with a very high wattage volt; I also told him that the image was now ruined and that it was unsalvageable. Optimus understood completely why I got so mad and agreed that if he was in my position that he probably would have done something similar, it made me feel a little better knowing that I wasn't going to be in trouble for this and that it was an expected response. Optimus also said that it would be a good idea to bring my cousins to base.

Mirage was waiting out in the front drive when I went inside and told Tucker to get Taylor and himself into the waiting car outside. I and my brothers followed them out and waited for them to get in before I transformed into a black with white pin stripped hummer and let my brothers in. We saw both cousin and 1st cousin jump as Mirage said "Welcome and enjoy the ride" then made his holoform appear at the steering wheel. As we drove down an empty road I chuckled slightly and before my brothers could ask what I was so happy about I yelled to Mirage

"Random Brake Check!" I then did as I said and did a 'random brake check' braking suddenly making Mirage brake and stop about a half –an-inch away from bumping into me. I took great satisfaction from the scream I heard from Taylor and my brothers especially from Taylor. Who knew that Mirage would have a small panic attack and start yelling out gibberish trying to calm himself. I sped forward then kept my speed constant at 45MPH waiting for Mirage to catch up and once he did I increased my speed to 55.

When we got to base I opened my doors, my brothers got out then transformed and waited for Mirage to do the same. Once he was stopped he opened his doors quickly and all but threw Taylor out while letting her father get out on his own, he then transformed and stormed into the main part of base heading for his quarters obviously annoyed by Taylor and my 'concern for how well his brakes worked'. As we walked I transformed into my taller seeker mode which was my favorite and lead my family to Optimus's main work area. Taylor was walking very close to her father who in-turn was walking very close to my brothers. It turned out to be a good idea because every Autobot we walked by were giving them or more specifically Taylor glares that could roast a cow. My brothers had also begun walking closer to me because our cousins were walking close to them and figured out pretty quickly that none of the Autobots liked Taylor all that much at the moment. We arrived then stuck my head in the door, Optimus looked up at me and said

"I would like to speak with your cousins first" I nodded my head then turned to Tucker and said

"Optimus Prime would like to speak with you your daughter first… and remember he doesn't bite" they hesitantly went around me and walked into his work space. Once they were past the door I followed them in and put them on the desk, then left letting the door close behind me. I slide down the wall, pulled my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs and place my chin on my knees. I was thinking trying to remember what was happening the day my photo was taken. I closed my optics remembering the day, it was my 5th birthday and we had gone to a mountain lake for some family swimming, we had brought our own cake and others stuff and had been there for 5 hours, swimming, eating, and playing. We even played sharks and minnows whilst swimming then at the end went home happy and tired. When we had gotten home I was already half asleep, then dad lifted me from the back seat, carried me into the house and up to bed where he tucked me in and told me good night, I think I heard mom come but I was asleep by that time and knew no more until the next morning.

I remembered the day I got the call from the police that our parents had been hit by a drunk driver and died, I was alone while my brothers were showing a video game company a new game they made. I tried to remain calm while I called my brothers but broke down just after I told them that our parent were hit by a drunk driver and heard whichever brother I had called tell the company that they had to come get me and go to the hospital because our parents were killed. I heard the employees gasp and employer offer them a free ride to the hospital but then my brother hung-up. At the hospital I was told that I was too young see the bodies and that I didn't want to see them. I was glad I didn't because my brothers came out faces white as sheets on the verge of tears, we all cried for days upon weeks. I went to the base as often as I could where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were pulling extra pranks trying to get me which was distracting me well. Since the twin's pranks were helping me so well I decide to try a few on my brothers which ended up in a sibling pranking war which in turn ended with all of us laughing.

I jerked at the felling of someone touching my leg then smiling at Dan when I saw it was him, he looked worried about my silence. Before I could say anything Optimus called for me so I got up and entered his office I gave Taylor a quick glare then waited for Optimus to say something. Optimus sighed then said to me

"I need to speak to you privately" I removed my cousins from his desk then closed the door once they were out. Optimus looked at me and asked worriedly

"Are you alright… I know that picture meant a lot to you" I nodded my head blocking my emotions until a later time. The Prime wasn't fooled; he saw the newly restored deeply set grief on my face and sighed. Optimus said

"I have decided that your 1st cousin needs a punishment but I cannot do anything without her father's permission would you please bring him in" I got up and when to retrieve Tucker, brought him in alone then left. When I stepped out into the hall, Taylor was incredibly close to the wall, nervous about all the glares she was getting from any and all mechs that walked by… it's surprising how many can walk by in just a couple seconds. A few minutes later I said to my brothers

"Why don't you three go down to the rec. room and relax, I'm sure you know the way" after they left Optimus called for both me and Taylor, we went in. I was glad to see Tucker so relaxed with Optimus by letting himself have his back turned to the large mech. Optimus locked eyes with both of us then said, mainly to Taylor

"we have come to the conclusion that what you have done" he nodded Taylor's direction "deserves a punishment and usually I leave punishing to my law enforcement officer, Prowl, but this time I will make an exception and let Nightbird execute your punishment which I will give". Once my cousins were out Optimus gave me instructions along with some rules; the rules were: no letting Taylor have any physical injuries, blah blah blah blah about ten rules were issued and I already knew them but a reminder now and then can never hurt.

"You call this fast… I've seen faster from a donkey… while it was acting stubborn" Taylor said to me from my fighter jet cockpit, I responded

"there are speed rules in the air just like the road once I get to a specific height I can go as fast as I want" before she could say anything I reached that specific height and took off creating a sonic boom. She screamed as I went faster and faster. I then came to a sudden stop hovering in midair I then quickly opened my cockpit and promptly turned upside-down and threw her out. I transformed and dropped along with her, only I was in a controlled drop while she was not controlled. I let her fall for about 30 seconds then disappeared making her think I was gone and that I had left her for dead. I transformed again and caught her in my cockpit before reappearing so she could calm down. Taylor was hyperventilating for a couple minutes, but when she started calming down I dumped her again. I transformed and dropped with her again this time gliding into a cloud again making her think I had left her. I let her drop for a little longer this time then warped underneath her and caught her in my hands. She held on for dear life repeating over and over again 'thank you!' and 'I'm sorry'. I was about to tell her something but stopped and shushed her, something wasn't right and I thought I knew what. I went invisible just in time for several Decepticons seekers or more specifically Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to come barreling pass about 25 feet away. I guessed that they were probably training so they could out maneuver me (none of the Decepticons have ever been able to out maneuver and/or out race me). They were doing aerial tricks of all sorts but they were coming closer. I looked down at Taylor not wanting to transwarp because that would make her throw up… on me. But I really needed to get her out of the area so I decided to go ahead and warp, but I would warp into an area of base that had a trash can. I warped into the kitchen area and placed Taylor down on the floor next to a can then warped quickly into Optimus's work area. I told him about the Decepticons and reminded him that Screamer's training sessions usually ended with an attack somewhere close-by. I went to leave but was stopped when he asked

"Can you interrupt their training, we really can't deal with them right now" I narrowed my optics at him then asked

"What did Wheeljack do this time?"

"If you can stop Starscream then I'll tell you" I looked at Optimus like he was just a little bit crazy. He never really lets me interact with the Decepticreeps and all the Autobots keep saying that I am too young; although there might have been a few times I messed with this seeker group without anyone knowing about it.

I nodded me head then warped back to where the training session was taking place. I made sure they saw me, transformed and flew quickly away from them. They came after me shooting as fast as they could, hopping to score a shot. It soon became a competition me pulling off a hard trick and them trying to repeat it all while still trying to shot me. It was taking longer than usual to get them to go back to their underwater base and I was getting tired but I also realized that the little bit of energon I had the night before really was all I'd had. I decided that the Autobots were going to have to deal with the seekers and that I didn't care if Optimus wouldn't tell me what was going on I would find out myself sooner or later.

I dodged one more round of gunfire and tried to warp back to base only to find that I couldn't, I was too low on energy. It was a weird felling not being able to warp at will and I also noticed that I was slowing down. I transformed and tried my subspace only to, for the first time find out that when low on energy subspaces don't work. The Decepticons were closing in so I tried to turn invisible but that didn't work either. I called ratchet in a panic explaining very quickly while dodging pop shots from the cold-sparked mechs. Ratchet was asking me questions which were very distracting and the shots were coming closer and closer I tried my force-field and I tried my electricity to counteract the shots but nothing worked. Ratchet was trying to give me ideas but the only thing that worked was that my wings still moved (when a seeker flys they have to 'lock' their wings in one position and if they 'unlock' them the seeker drops like a stone or if they get into the right position their wings act like a flight suit). Ratchet told me to get close to a road were the Autobots would be able to meet me and help with the Decepticons. I unlocked my wings and dropped just as a shot went right above my head. The Decepticon Skywarp warped in front of me about ten Cybertronic feet away and fired two shots; they hit me one on my left wing and one on my right wing. He then warped directly above me and shot me on the back making my fall faster and flipped over unable to right myself. I was heading for the ground at a sped that if I didn't land right would either hurt me really bad or even kill me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please tell me if there is anything that needs changing

Longest chapter ever at 6,084 words XD


	4. Skyfire

A seeker's wings are like ears to an animal, they correspond with how the seekers feeling.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The ground was coming fast, I knew that but I couldn't move no matter what I did. The lack of energon in my system was causing everything to shut down and because of that there was no way for me to right myself. I saw the trine of smirking seekers above me watch as I fell closer and closer to the ground knowing that when I landed flat on my back it would kill me. As I watched them recede into small dots I saw one shot come at them from about the same height they were. The Decepticons started firing back; as my vision went the last thing I saw was a rather large white, red highlighted, blue opticed, seeker coming straight towards me reaching his arms out to catch me.

The first thing I did when I woke up was to sit up and check my wings (_as they are the most sensitive of any Cybertronian, mech, or femme, and most certainly grounder (grounders are Cybertronians that transform into land based alt modes). _I heard the medbay door open but didn't look at who it was because I was too busy on trying to figure what exactly happened. Ratchet questioned authoritatively from behind me

"Did I tell you you could sit-up?" he grabbed a wing and pulled me back down to a laying position. He came around to where he wasn't so upside-down then told me what had happened. He said "you were lucky that Skyfire came today or else you would not be here. He caught you just before you hit the ground." I had raised my brow in confusion and asked

"Aannd who is Skyfire?" Ratchet responded in a voice that said he had expected this question

"He used to be Starscream's partner before the war, but is now an Autobot and an excellent scientist; He is also a seeker." I perked up at the last comment excited to meet another seeker that was not a Decepticon. Ratchet got done with all his checking and was about to send me on my way when he said "I want you to have about 1/8 more energon then you've been having and I want you to carry three days' worth of energon at all times for a couple weeks." I nodded then left and walked towards rec. room. As I got closer I could hear that the rec. room was bustling with activity my theory was proven true when I walked in. Almost all the Autobots were there talking with one another but had stopped and looked at me when I entered. I saw my brothers talking with Ethan in one corner of the room while in the other I saw a tall seeker, taller than even Optimus, standing, looking around, unsure of himself. When he saw me he got extra nervous and started shifting from one foot to the other. I called to him

"Come. Follow me." he walked carefully watching each foot step. Once he had ducked through the door I turned and led him down the hall a bit so we could talk with minimal interference. Once I was able to get a better look at him just then did I realize how tall he actually was. He was two times taller than I am, I am as tall as the average mech, and he was about ¼ taller than Optimus. I didn't make it apparent that I was slightly intimidated by his height and asked him a few questions as if he were Prowl or Ironhide. After a few minutes I said "I still have some more questions for you but if I don't do what Ratchet told me to do which was I have to have three days' worth of energon and if I wait any longer Ratchet will go from medic mode to the complete opposite of medic mode." We started walking down the hall towards the mess hall when Skyfire asked me

"What do _you_ do around here?" the question caught me by slight surprise but I quickly regained my composure and answered

"Well, I just kind-of hang around and depending on my mood I will sometimes help Prowl and other times I'll just be a hand-full and make Prowl glitch. Other than that I don't really have a place here." He thought for a moment then asked

"Do you go to any battles?" I quickly shook my head while saying

"No. They say I'm too young to see that type of thing. They only let me come once and that was to show me what they were up against when I first learned about them." He stopped midstride with a confused look on his face and I mentally face-palmed realizing that he hadn't been given the full story on how I got here and what my history was. "Thanks a lot Prime" I mumbled to myself then went on to explain

"I used to be completely and fully human with no worries or stresses. I was ten years old and home alone when Starscream decided I would be a good choice for one reason or another but I personally believe it was because I was alone. He brought me to their underwater base and knocked me out. The next thing I knew was, I had a huge headache and that I was not at home nor was I at a regular hospital. Ratchet came in and explained to me what had happen and that I had been turned Cybertronian for an attempt by the Decepticons to make humans useful to them. I was given an explanation for what was going on and was taught to transform. I was driven home just in time to settle in before my parents and three brothers got home from something important, I don't remember what it was but it was important. When I turned 13 Optimus decided that I was old enough to come to a Decepticon battle and that is where I finally understood why the twins act the way they do. Sideswipe gets arrested often for speeding and I have to go bail him out and I am pretty sure he does it to get me out of the house. About a year and a half ago my parents were killed in an accident with a drunk driver. I am 15 now and just recently told my brothers about what happened to me and just this morning I was forced to tell then because my cousin, Tuckers', daughter, Taylor, stole a picture of my fifth birthday with my parents. Taylor ran outside with it and I chased her, she went all the way to the corner where she had dug a hole to bury something in. She threatened to destroy the photo but went ahead and did it anyway. I ended up transforming and almost hurt her really bad if it hadn't been that Mirage was there. He pulled her away so I could be stopped by my brothers before I could give him my opinion of his action. In fact they should be around here somewhere." I touched the wall behind me and said with a nod

"Umm… not surprisingly Tucker is with Ironhide and Taylor's doing the smart thing and staying just far enough away from the main areas to not get to many glares but just close enough that if she got into trouble someone would notice." Skyfire was looking wide opticed at me and asked

"How do you know where they are?"

"Simple I apply slight pressure to the wall, hack Redalert's security cameras, and find whoever I want." I pulled my hand from the wall just in time to turnaround and catch a flying wrench to dream world. It had been aimed directly at my head and I had caught it about half an inch from my face. As per usual I threw it back harder than it had come at me charged with a low voltage shock. I and Skyfire heard a loud '**crash**' paired with a pain filled yelp. I smirked then quickly started walking again towards the mess hall. Skyfire stood in his place for a few seconds but when he noticed I had moved he caught up quickly. He asked with slight worry in his voice

"Why would you purposely hit Ratchet?" we went into the mess hall and I went over to the energon storage, pulled out nine energon cubes and stuck them in my subspace. I did this before answering Skyfire

"I and Ratchet do that a lot, he's never hit me and before I came he'd never been hit. When he throws I catch then send it back with something a little extra." Skyfire waited for me tell him what that extra thing was when I zapped him. He jumped away from me quickly, trying to decide if he needed to attack or he needed to run; only relaxing once I said "And that would be the extra thing I send back to Ratchet only usually it has a little more bite then the dose I gave you." Something seemed to click into place for him so he said

"So that's why everyone was telling me not to make you irritated" I nodded my head and replied in a upbeat tone

"Yup! Even Ironhide rarely throws an insult or points his weapons at me and the only reason I don't get offended by Ratchet throwing stuff at me is A: he's the medic, and B: I can always catch anything he throws." We both looked to the door as it opened revealing Ratchet who was now sporting a rather large, blackened dent on his leg. He was steamed to say the least so I decided it would be a good idea to go see how my brothers were doing (at times even I don't feel like dealing with an angry Hatchet). I warped away to the rec. room and transformed into my human mode walking over to my brothers who were still talking with Ethan. When Ethan saw me he excused himself and went over to one of the other Autobots leaving me to speak with my brothers. I motioned for them to follow me out of the room because I didn't like all the optics watching us. Once we were out of the room they started firing off questions like "what were you thinking?" and all that kind of stuff but everyone including me turned to look at Jacob when he said

"I don't think this is safe I think that we just need to go home and forget this ever happened at all, including _you_." He pointed at me when he said _you_ then grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the exit. I let it go for a few feet but then stopped suddenly and transformed which kind-of took the wind out of his sails, I mean it's not like dragging a large, heavy, robot is a problem or anything. I was standing up wings arched V, folded half-way back in offence, but then straightened them back up and said forcefully

"I will not permanently leave this place ever; they are just as much family as you are. You are lucky their here if it wasn't of these mechs their enemies would be ruling the earth with no one to stop them. The Decepticons became my enemies as well when Starscream took me which means he should be yours. Why do you thing I have an armies worth of guns in the house, it's sure as heck not just for looks. When the Decepticons decide to attack our home where do you think we would go, especially if me or you would get hurt; I am not a medic." Jacob realized quickly that he had overreacted and was now hanging his head. "On a lighter note, you wanna come with me to the firing range and learn how to use those belts I gave you" they all nodded their heads yes so I turned my heel and started walking.

We arrived at the firing range so I handed them their belts which they attached around their waists and I activated them. They were admiring their own and the other twos' armor. Brandon's armor was a base of tomato red with lemon yellow trimming; Jacob's was a sandy tan base with a midnight trimming; and Dan's was a paper white base and trimmed in Popsicle orange. Ironhide had left after a heated discussion with me in cybertronian; not happy about being kicked out just because this was something new for my brothers and they could possibly hit him. Not like anything they could shot him with would hurt but Ironhide doesn't appreciate getting shot by anyone and he shows it by shooting back. The last time it happened really was an accident but Hide sure didn't see it that way; Blaster had been injured in battle and needed to re-hone his skill but ended up in the medbay, again, after so graciously offering to be a moving target. Actually Blaster didn't really offer, more like became one after the volatile weapons specialists basically tried to make a living pin-cousin out of him or a living Swiss cheese-wheel… it doesn't really matter since both of them end-up with holes.

"Ok before we begin do you guys have any questions?"

"Ya, where's the air conditioning in this thing?" Brandon panted, I smirked

"Think about it, then say thank you for the awesome job I did in making those" he then jumped slightly in surprise (I had made it so that they could just think about air conditioning but that was all I did everything else is manual). First I had them practice their motor skills by using a pencil and writing their names 10 times then had them repeat the procedure with the other hand. Second I had them run 1 lap around the room which was only one fourth of a mile give or take a few feet. This turned-out to be more of an issue than it should have been because as it turns out, brothers will be brothers and they will mess with each other. Not mention a more then slightly irritated Ironhide storming in and snappily requesting to know when he could have his firing range back. Essentially what should have only taken half an hour took two, whole, slaggen, hours; and we hadn't even reached learning how to use the weapons they got from the house. I decided to give Jacob a break so that his leg wouldn't cause him problems and also gave Brandon and Dan a break just because. I deactivated their armor and handed them an energy drink which coincidentally was energon blue.

After a good 10 minutes Ironhide had stuck his head in and was about to say something when I gave him a glare that made all three of my brothers cringe. Hide saw this and quickly left knowing that he did not want to overstep this boundary I had just given him, mainly because he wished to keep himself out of Hatchet's medbay. After this I started teaching them about a common weapon that they had on them… that is… if they could find the slaggin gun! They finally found it and the lesson began.

"I think I understand why Ironhide is the way he is; one can only be shot by their students so many times." At the moment I was in the medbay being treated by Ratchet for several minor injuries that I received from my siblings' first time shooting a weapon. They may be excellent at video games but when it comes to real life they are really bad.

"Yup, and this is also the reason he is our weapons specialist" Ratchet mumbled, still working on the last injury which was on my right thigh. My wings were still sore from my encounter with the Decepticon seekers so the old medic decided to extend my visit to the medbay by giving me a complete check-up. During this time I questioned him about Skyfire but eventually the subject turned to Taylor and how I should deal with her.

It was time to go home so I gathered my brothers and cousins and led them to the exit. When we arrived I transformed into a black and white pin stripped jump jet. My brothers and Tucker got in with no problem but Taylor was a different story altogether. "No! I will not get in even if my life depended on it!" she yelled defiantly

"You don't have to worry about me dumping you, and you're not going to be alone." I replied in a bored tone. She thought for a minute then smirked an evil smirk that I didn't know was possible for someone other than Megatron or Ratchet to produce. Taylor then climbed in without a second thought and ended up sitting in the co-pilot's seat. After about ten minutes of flying in silence Taylor chuckled evilly and before I could do anything she whipped out her still clean IPod and attached it to a recharge/holosceen hook-up. Music suddenly filled the entire cabin making me yelp in surprise and dip down at a very steep angle. When I dipped down all of male family let out screams that could rival [in octave] an opera singer… a female opera singer… and I was pretty slaggen sure that I would be deaf by the time they stopped. When I leveled-out the music was still playing and it was annoying, and kind of frightening. The song was about a plane being shot down and no one surviving… from the view point of the shooters. Taylor was setting in the seat as smug as could possibly be by having learned from our 'flight lesson' that I would definitely be able to keep them safe.

"Ha! That's why you should never try to scare me!" she said this in a triumphant voice and settled back in her seat nodding her head to the beat. **BBTTTZZZZZZ! POP!**

"And that's why 'you' should never try to scare me. And that's also why you never ever use electronics to do something like that; they almost always end-up far beyond compare." The IPod was now smoking on the floor after I shorted it out and when Taylor tried to pick it up she pulled her arm away quickly, hissing in pain, from the now hot, smoking surface of her former life-line to the 'civilized' world. She whimpered as her device gave one final **pop** then went quiet forever. That was also when she seemed to realize where she was the fact that I could probably hurt her pretty badly if provoked away farther. Watching the whole thing was Tucker and at the moment he was thinking hard, probably trying to decide if he was going to stay at the house or go home, especially after Taylor's poor IPod was destroyed. My brothers were all snickering, knowing how much Taylor lived on that mobile pocket brain.

When we got home I landed in the field behind the house and waited for my brothers and 1st cousin to get out but since Taylor was the last so I kicked her out using my holoform. I then transformed into my human pretender mode and transwarped into the house, leaving my family to come in by-themselves. I had warped into my room and started stuffing Taylor's things into her suit cases. Once one was stuffed I would put it out into the hall then start on another. I was almost done when I heard someone stomp up the stairs, the door opened and I turned around to see Taylor. She was mad as mad could be apparently the fact that I ruined her pretty little non-sentient, non-transforming device was a bad thing. Before she could say anything I reached into my subspace and pulled out another IPod and handed it to her. Taylor looked a bit shocked then suspicious.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously

"No catch. I just know that your dad doesn't really want to pay to replace it. Before I destroyed it I downloaded all the apps that had to be paid for and put them on this" I motioned at the IPod that she was now studying intently "And I am not doing this because I feel sorry for what I did, I am doing this because I feel like it wasn't fair to your father." She gave me a glare then turned to the suit cases on my bed… or lack there-of. All but one had been filled and tossed out with the one I was working on only half filled with formally pink objects.

"Where is all my stuff?!" I pointed out side my room into the hallway and closed the last case which as the same as all of them was half black half pink. I warped into the living room, finding it empty; I sat down on the couch and grabbed the nearby remote. After about ten minutes of channel surfing I decided to go apologize to my older cousin and see how my siblings were feeling about the whole situation. I touched the wall and located them in my brothers' shared room; I warped in making them all jump.

Tucker was actually quite ok with what had happened and looked a bit relieved when I told him that I had given his daughter a new IPod; he even mentioned that, after the initial shock, he enjoyed talking with Optimus after I left with Taylor; Optimus had also told him how I came to be Cybertronian. Tucker left the room so I could, finally, talk with my brothers. We talked about what happened to me then got on the topic of Decepticons. I told them that if those creeps attacked the house that they were to pull secret latches that were hidden in each room. I gave them each a map of the house and where circled with a pen where each latch was located within the home. I told them to memorize that map and to, when possible, check out those spots. When I was done with that I showed them how to activate their armor without me help. The reason I didn't show them this before was because I wanted to make sure they learned how to use it just in case they got it stuck or something like that. Before we could go any farther in the conversation I got a comm. from none-other than Sideswipe. He explained rapidly

"Ok, before you get mad, I wasn't speeding this time I was being chased by a new Decepticon on wheels. A police officer noticed that I was speeding again and when he started after us the red Decepticon pulled away and disappeared. The officer went after him realizing that he had been chasing me but couldn't find him and came back to where I was parked on the side if the road. At the moment we're driving to the police station." At this point my brothers knew I was defiantly not listening to them especially when I emitted a low growl which made them nearly jump out of their skin.

"Did you call prowl?"

"Yes I did but he was in an important meeting with some important humans and didn't have time to play 'my little game' apparently to him there is no such thing as a Decepticon on wheels and told me 'to stop trying to make him glitch with such nonsense'." I thought for a few seconds then asked

"How do you know it was a Decepticon?"

"Sorry got to go if you come I can explain a lot better" he sent me a picture of the supposed Decepticon grounder then disconnected. I looked at the picture; it was a side view of a dark cherry red Aston Martin sports car with a unique white pattern on the side, the tires had a gold rims in appearance as well as some yellow highlighting on the door handle, and hood. The windows were extraordinarily dark so much so that if it was a Decepticon he wouldn't have to use a hologram or holoform when driving. My brothers at this point had resorted to waving their hands in front of my face to try to get me focused on them again. When I did focus on them they looked worried, probably because I said Decepticon so many times. I smiled at them then said in a reassuring tone

"Don't worry I've just got some Autobot business I need to attend to." I walked out of the room but stuck my head back in as a thought "oh ya and if you happen to see a cherry red Aston Martin with golden rims… lock the doors, close the curtains, and call me immediately!" the look on their faces when I left was the best looks I've seen on their faces in a while and the best part was that I got a picture before I left. When I to down to the living room Tucker and Taylor where already there so I said as I walked by "if you see a red car that my brothers seem panicked about do as they say, it might mean the difference between life and death" with that I warped to the alley I always used when going to the police station. I walked down the street and into the station where I was greeted the staff who pointed me too the back room where evidently Sideswipe's holoform, as only I knew, was.

When I had walked in Sides was just getting done with telling the officer what had happen to make the "man" in the other car start chasing him. I waited in the corner of the room until the officer was done; the officer nodded towards me in greeting and left the room leaving me with Sideswipe.

I and Sideswipe walked out of the station and immediately started where we left off once out of earshot of anyone. Sides had told the police that he didn't know who the guy in the sports car was and that he'd never seen him before; which, as it turned out, wasn't entirely a lie on the second part but on the first it turned out that Sunstreaker and the Decepticon grounder had a history. When they were younglings in the 'Golden Age' when the twins would have a fight Sunstreaker would go play with a mechling that Sideswipe didn't really like. Sideswipe and his twin would often fight about the mechling, whose designation was Knockout; Sunstreaker would defend Knockout while Sideswipe tried to get his brother to stay away. Their creators were very worried about how they were treating each other and that they would tear away from each other.

The fighting stopped after Sunstreaker came home one day battered and dented. Sunstreaker said that Knockout had become a Decepticon during the beginnings of Megatron's power drive and tried to get, then force, Sunstreaker to become a Decepticon; when Sunstreaker refused the newly branded Decepticon beat him then ran. Afterwards the two twins became closer than ever before and eventually joined the Autobots. Sunstreaker evidently had one more run in with Knockout before the Decepticon medic dropped off the face of Cybertron but not before injuring Sunstreaker to the point that Ratchet didn't know if he would survive. This was the turning point for Sideswipe while his brother was on life support the once serious mech took to pranking to relieve stress. After Sunstreaker recovered he was very depressed all the time and didn't really see a purpose in life. Sideswipe, feeling his twins' lack of motivation through their sibling bond, started wrangling his dis-hearten twin into his schemes. This turned life back around for the young mech and both together realized that if pranks could help each other, then it was probably helping other mechs with the hard-ships of battle after battle, and comrade after comrade being gained and lost. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker neither one saw Knockout again in the many years that followed. When I had asked Sides how sure he was that the car was Knockout he replied with a positive shake of his holoforms' head without a second thought.

When I warped back into the house I immediately noticed that we had a new front door, and by new front door I meant we had no door at all. I started calling for my brothers hopping beyond hope that they were all ok. Before I even got to the stair my brothers, along with my cousins, came out from hiding. Jacob was limping on his leg so he was the first one I checked over; I had Jacob sit down on the couch which at this time was by no means in its original place. When I deactivated Jacob's leg support the spot where the bullet had gone in was bleeding a little and looked hot to the touch. Tucker and Taylor gasped at the angry looking wound on my older brother's leg. I got a human emergency medical kit from my subspace and opened it only to get a nasty surprise. It was empty, completely and totally empty. The funny thing was I had never had to use it in the entire time I had it, which meant that either someone had switched it out or it never had anything in it in the first place. I growled in frustration then stood up, turned around and asked Brandon

"What exactly happened?"

"That car you told us to be wary-of came by not five minutes after you left and changed into a robot with a white face and dark red eyes. We used the weapons panels in our room and grabbed a gun from the side you had told us was for this type of situation. We came into the living room and saw it looking in so Dan fired the gun." I looked at him strangely before replying

"None of the guns in here will blow a ten foot wide hole in the side of the house unless it is severely damaged, at most it will only, if shot at an angle, create a twelve inch hole." Dan replied hastily

"He did that we didn't! He tore the door and wall off when I shot him yelling something about his finish and that he was going to make us pay. When he tore the door and parts of the wall off a little bit debris hit Jacob's leg. We got him to go away by using Taylor as a distraction while we went upstairs and threw paint grenades on him. Once the first one hit and he looked to see that we had more he took off pretty quickly." I questioned

"First where did you get paint grenades? And second why did you hide after he was gone?" Brandon had just opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Dan

"I was saving the paint grenades for a rainy day and we hid because we didn't know if he would come back." That made sense on both accounts so I turned my attention back to Jacob. His leg was getting worse so I warped into the bathroom, grabbed the first-aid kit in the medicine cabinet, than warped back into the living room. Brandon had pulled the coffee table over and cleared it off so that Jacob could put his leg on it. I pulled some of the pain killer out of my subspace that I had used when I first transported Jacob to base. I told Tucker and Taylor to find some fabric and cover the hole while I worked on Jacob's wound. As soon as I told Taylor and her father to cover the hole Taylor got her snarkyness back and refused, saying

"You do it! You would be able to do it better than us!"

"Taylor Jenna Thompson! You can see full well that she is busy and currently has her hands full with dressing Jacob's leg! Now help me find something and remain quiet! I don't want to hear one complaint during or after we are with what we were told to do!" Taylor cringed at her fathers' use of her full name but then responded in mock innocence

"But she can change into a tall robot but we have to use a ladder and I don't see the point for even covering it." she went quiet after every single one of us gave her a glare that could kill and followed her father upstairs in search for a something big enough to cover the hole. Tucker and Taylor got done and came over to the misplaced couch where I was preparing another needle. I had already given Jacob the first shot before I began on his leg; the first shot was so that I could work on cleaning the wound without Jacob feeling much.

"I thought I already got a shot!" Jacob's voice went up in a higher in a panicked tone as he tried to get up. I snapped my fingers after making eye contact with my two standing brothers; they seemed to get what I wanted and grabbed Jacob in order to keep him there.

"It's only an antibiotic that will keep infection out." At this point Brandon and Dan were having a more difficult time trying to keep their injured bother from shaking them off and stepping on his leg, which would make the pain medication disappear (_Jacob has an intense fear of needles for some really weird reason that stems back to when he was just barely 2 years of age_). I grabbed ahold of Jacob's arm and quickly stuck the needle in and pulled it out. Jacob stopped struggling, went limp, and slumped to the side making my traumatized family gasp in shock and look at me untrustfully, shuffling away. I looked at Jacob and growled "You're being far too overdramatic and making everyone scared of me. Stop playing around or you're going to get what Sideswipe got yesterday" that made him shoot up into a striate position showing that he was very much ok and not adversely affected by the medicine. I warped out of the room and into my bedroom where I contacted Prowl for permission to fly over the city to try and locate the supposed Decepticon grounder and to request that my family have an Autobot come just in case the creep came back. I got the ok and was informed that I would be helping Skyfire in looking for Knockout and that I was to stay out of a fight because, once again, I was too young.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Review to tell me what I need to fix unfortunately I am not allowed to have a PM system because my computer won't accept it so you reviewing is the only way I will get anything.


	5. Knockout

Chapter: Knockout

It wasn't just that I was too young it was also the fact that Ratchet had a hissy fit when I asked to go locate the Decepticon. He was still treating my wings and the other injuries I received when I was allowed to attempt to disperse the D-con seeker training session. Bluestreak had come to watch my family in case the red creep came back while I and Skyfire tried to find the Decepticon. It wasn't that hard to find the vain slagger on wheels; he was so shiny that even a blind person could see him a mile away. Skyfire landed and began to fight the grounder; while I was watching from the above, making sure that Skyfire had an escape, I noticed a small movement on the edge of the battle scene. Whilst the larger Autobot seeker was engaged I came down to the spot where I had seen the movement. I transformed into my less noticeable human pretender mode and searched the area. What I found surprised me; it was a cybercat and it wasn't Ravage. It was far smaller than Ravage and its appearance was feminine, but I couldn't be sure. It was cornered against an old barn and was shaking in fear so I contacted Hound and sent him a picture of the cat.

"Look what I found looks like a cyber-cat but it's small"

He responded quickly "That is not a cyber-cat it's a cyber-kitten and a female at that. Try to get her to come to you but offering some energon; she looks hungry." I was about to pull some energon from my subspace when I heard a scream come from Skyfire at the same time as I heard the sound of electricity go through him. I turned around to see the rather short Decepticon pull an energon prod from the most sensitive spot on a seeker's wing. He turned to me and smoothly said with a smug smirk

"Autobots… always the weaker ones that attempt to protect weaklings like you humans. Now I will take the kitten and go so you can do whatever it is you fleshlings do." He started walking over and a glanced back at the kitten who was staring at knockout in fear not even making a sound. I felt a sensation on my hands and looked down to see that on the top was a bird and instinct was telling me to protect the kitten. I turned back to the kitten and said to her in cyber-cat

"He will not get you, go to the seeker." At that point Knockout was almost to me so I growled at him in Cybertronian

"There's a saying here on earth that says 'don't judge a book by its cover' and you judged this book incorrectly." I transformed and pushed him away from me. The Ashton Martin had a very shocked look on his face but quickly recovered and brought the prod to life. I placed my wings together, fused them into one, reached back with my right hand, and took ahold of a handle which made a wing shaped ultra-sharp sword. My sword and his energon prod collided and when he could see the electricity flowing down the sword and to me he smiled. After a few tense seconds his face dropped faster than a rock dropped off a cliff. I smiled at him before loading my wing-sword with enough of a change to completely blow up his little toy and send the creep to his back. I replaced my wings and walked over to Skyfire only to discover that he had been watching and hadn't bothered to get up. The kitten peaked out from under Skyfire's hand and around me to her former Decepticreep master. I helped Skyfire stand up and gain his balance, and then turned around to get the con grounder only, to our dismay, to discover that he had disappeared.

When we arrived back at base both Hound and Ratchet were there to greet us. Greet wasn't actually a strong enough word it was more like they were there to bombard us. They asked question after question both speaking at the same exact time not giving me and Skyfire time to answer. I carefully handed Hound the overwhelmed kitten and warped away from Ratchet who was checking my wings rather roughly; he was still a little irked at me for not listening to him. I warped back home and found Bluestreak helping to put together a stabilizer for the door. They were using wood from the backyard and had obviously been at it almost the entire time I was gone. It was also obvious that they were having disagreements by the way materials were scattered about the front yard. None of them had noticed me yet and were watching Taylor and Bluestreak argue. Taylor was insisting on convenience while Bluestreak was insisting on stability and things were getting pretty heated. It was getting to the point that Bluestreak's optics were starting to get red specs in the normal autobot ocean Blue' and he rarely got angry at anyone other than a Decepticon. At this point I saw fit to intervene so I did it in the most interesting way I could think of. I turned invisible, walked up behind Bluestreak quietly, and then turned visible. I quickly put my finger up to my mouth in the shhh sign indicating for my brothers, Tucker, and Taylor to remain quiet about my presence. Bluestreak was now very confused by their sudden silence and the fact that they all, simultaneously, found the patch of sky above his right shoulder to be so amusing. I changed my voice to Megatron's then said darkly

"Autobot! Stand up now! Do not speak and do not turn around or else" poor Bluestreak jumped up but did not turn around, or speak as told. "Good, now, close your optics and spin around with your arms over your head." By this time Blue' know something was up because 1: my voice was cracking with amusement and since my voice was, at the moment, while Megatrons amusement is never heard 2: my family was all but dying trying to not let Blue' know what was going on but doing a bad job at it. Bluestreak huffed and said in an annoyed voice

"You know Nightbird you could get yourself shot or killed if you do that to the wrong mech." He then turned around to discover a large fusion cannon pointed at an angle that indicated that I was not the one ordering him. The look on his face was priceless, I took a quick picture then transformed back to my preferred seeker mode. My family, even Taylor, was now laughing hard enough to bring them to tears. Bluestreak was glaring at me; a glare that said he was not amused and that he was going to attempt to get me in trouble.

"Geez Blue' you really are Prowl's twin brother; that glare of yours could stop a bird from jay-walking." The annoyance disappeared from his face and a cheesy smile appeared in its place

"Does that mean that at Night' if you're jay-walking my glare could stop you, 'bird." He directed it at me using my name in the well thought-out retort.

"Very funny Blue'." I turned my attention to Taylor "Now why exactly where you arguing with Bluestreak about the placement of a door on a house that isn't even yours? And FYI when an Autobots' optics start turning red in any way, shape, or form, the best option is to back down and let them cool off because red indicates very very very irritated or angry." Taylor ignored the last part and said in her usual 'I know I am superior to you' way

"The new door should go nearer to the living room than the old one because it would be more functional and up-to-date." I looked at Bluestreak for his side of the argument

"For the most structural support it would be best to put it in its original position and because that is the intended spot and would take someone actually licensed to change its place." Tucker and my brothers were nodding in agreement with what he said but Taylor wouldn't back down

"But it would make the house look better if it was moved." I responded in an annoyed tone

"I don't give a flying frag about how the house looks and I don't even care if the house looks like a patch-work quilt. All I care about is that it's structurally sound and all the weapons inside remain in their place when not needed." My older 1st cousin just stared at me like I was a four year old, not knowing much of anything and still needed to be taught basics. She huffed, turned around, went inside and up the stairs to my room.

"Someday that girl is going to get herself in trouble." Tucker stated after she left and we all heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"If she talks to Ironhide that way she'll find that trouble." Bluestreak spoke sincerely. Tucker looked up at Bluestreak then at me when I nodded my head in agreement saying

"The only one who can tell Ironhide what to do is either I, Optimus or Ratchet. Me because no matter what he does he can't get me to go away and Ratchet because, well, he can be just plain scary when get he gets riled up enough or you tell him the frag off. Optimus because he's the leader and is highly respected." Tucker shook his head at the stairs which were visible from outside the house.

"If only we had enough money to just build a new house then there wouldn't be a problem." I turned to my brothers and transformed to my Pretender mode. I walked to them and looked at the speaker, Dan, and said with a smirk

"On the topic of money… since I am registered as a top-secret Autobot in the government I have access to any amount of money I need… all I need to do is run a government card trough the stores card reader thingy and I have what I need." All three were silent then Dan whooped surprising both I and Bluestreak and making my other two brothers jump.

"Easy with the sudden loud noises, most loud noises mean Decepticon or run away from Ratchet and Ironhide."

"or if sI looked at Bandon and Jacob asking "Are you sure he's not four years old?" They started laughing and Dan pouted with his arms crossed across his chest and glared at his look-alike brothers as they laughed. Dan turned around to glare up at Bluestreak as he was snickering, then Tucker, then me.

"Packing tape is in all of your futures." Dan smiled evilly then walked into the house and up the stairs probably up to his shared room.

"How's he going to do that?" Bluestreak asked me

"He knows who Sideswipe is and where he lives which is unfortunate for you because you recharge there." His door wings sagged and his shoulders slumped realizing that what I said was true. My attention was diverted to the sky where I saw Thundercracker circling like a vulture. I growled then transformed into a fighter jet and shot up after him. I got about 100 feet up before a shot was fired from his position; I transformed and locked my wings. As the shot came closer I dispersed it by counteracting it with energy I created. Once Thundercracker saw I had seen him fire he took off knowing that I had enough energy (thanks to the red energon) to stop anything he brought. When I was sure he had gone completely away I unlocked my wings and dropped to a-few feet above the ground where I locked them unlocked them and walked over to where everyone was standing. My brothers and Tucker looked impressed while Blue' looked like he was bored.

"I'm going back to base you anyone want to come." Bluestreak directed the question at all there where he quickly got a positive response. Tucker dragged Taylor out he was nervous about another attack and Dan came just because he wanted to.

I took my three brothers and Tucker while Bluestreak took Taylor. After a while of driving Bluestreak commed me

"Pull Over. Now!" I had never heard him growl like that so I quickly pulled over with him behind. Blue' threw Taylor out using his seatbelts then transformed. Taylor huffed indignantly as she stood up, brushed herself off and glared up at Bluestreak

"You ruined my favorite top!"

"I don't see how you can ruin that ugly thing… but I guess if it's your best feature you would be upset." Blue' snapped back at her in a way that let me know that this would get interesting fast.

In the end I had to put an end the verbal smack-down and transwarped all to base. As soon as we arrived Bluestreak stomped off and Taylor, in all her maturity, stuck her tongue out after him.

"Wow… that will show him… won't it" I said in a monotonous sarcastic way then walked the way blue' had gone not giving Taylor time to make a retort. We arrived at the rec. room and walked in. The slag twins were there watching a dumb wrestling show with Ethan and didn't notice us come in because they were yelling their heads off for the costumed figure they wanted to win. We had been watching for only several seconds when Tucker started cheering which started my brothers cheering. I decided to leave the boys to be boy and walked out leave Taylor with the option of staying with noisy crowd or to follow me. She chose to stay and insult the sweaty muscular figures and the people cheering for them. I had only walked a couple Cybertronic feet when I heard the door slide open then closed and footsteps hurriedly trying to catch up to me. I slowed my pace so that Dan could walk at a more comfortable pace.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay to watch with us?" Dan questioned

"No I don't watch that badly scripted slag… they don't even have anything educational in the way of how a real fight goes." His face turned to complete surprise then slight horror.

"You mean real fights are worse than that?!" I stopped and looked him up and down with my own quizzical look. He was acting like a young child asking a question that made me realize that although he may be older by five years he was younger than me when it came to real war. All the video games he'd helped create were the same or less blood and gore then the wrestling matches shown on T.V. He waited expectantly for an answer

"Well… yes… 'real fights are worse than that' that stuff is only a mascaraed, a ploy for making money, mild compared to a real fight, that is nothing for any of the mechs here, that is child's-play. This is war; war is where you only have a split second to choose to tell the truth, to lie, to live, or to die… The Autobots fight to kill in order to protect the earth so it is not destroyed like Cybertron was… and… if this war continues till I'm 18 I will have no choice but to attempt to end it." By this time his face had gone completely white

"I… I never… I never thought about that not all fights ended in KO… 18?" I had started walking again

"Yes 18 is when I will be listed as a soldier under the command Optimus Prime instead of just under Autobot protection. As a soldier I will be expected to attempt to make kill though it is not required but that is the general assumption for a soldier. When I turn 16 I will receive a rank that will place me under the instruction of Ratchet, Prowl, or Redalert so I may learn, in fuller detail, a skill invaluable in war." My brother looked to be thinking hard when I stopped at the firing range door and asked "would you like to work on your aim?" he apparently liked the change of subject and nodded his head quickly. I opened the door and instructed Dan to wait with me by the wall while Ironhide finished the round. Once Ironhide was done he turned to us and snapped at me

"You're not kicking me out again this is my range and I will not stand for it even if you have a good reason."

"Easy 'hide I'm not going to kick you out… that was a onetime thing. So tell me what'd they do to you this time? Because you're in quite a mood by the way those targets look; the Sunstreaker Sideswipe target will defiantly be popular." He smirked evilly when I mentioned the targets he made to look like the twins that made in their life's goal to bug him till the day he dies… or them depending on differing circumstances including death by own comrades.

"The little Slags filled my gun with marshmallows and made it blow up in my face… everything still feels sticky." At this point I had pulled out an energon gun then handed it to my brother and motioned for him to move up to the firing line. Ironhide watched as my sibling took aim (he was permitted see what had happen the last time one of my brothers had a gun) 'hide stood well back looking from me to the nervous human. I gave him a quick glance as he watched me help my third-place brother adjust what needed adjusting. Dan fired and I expected the shot to miss and hit something other than the intended target but that was not so. I looked from the bulls-eye to a very triumphant Dan not knowing how he had gotten so good in only one day. I walked down the range to investigate the perfect X marks the spot hole. Ironhide and Dan had followed me down I turned to Dan and spoke while 'hide checked it out

"How did you learn to do that?" I pointed to the hole "when the last time you shot you somehow shot me?" Ironhide then walked back to where Dan set his weapon and picked it up to examine it

"You break it, you rebuild it!" I called to Ironhide then looked back at Dan

"I was basing what I was doing at first on a video game but after I thought about it and figured out what I did wrong I applied it here and that was the result." The grin on his face was a mile wide; **snap **I and Dan turned to the sound.

"Ironhide that took me 3 weeks to make not to mention the length of time it took to smuggle materials from Ratchet" I whined

"Sorry" he imitated the whine "but you can just build another one." By this time I was within arms-reach of him and he handed over the destroyed weapon. I glared at him trying to decide why he would match my tone of voice instead of sticking with his usual 'I don't care' voice. I walked around him once then switched direction and went around again

"What are you doing?" the red weapons' specialist asked skeptically

"Making sure nothing's wrong." I was running every type of scan I could

"Why is there something wrong?" at this point he was obviously very confused.

"Maybe but I can't find it yet." I did another circle around him

"Find what?!" he grabbed my arm to make me stand still "what are you doing?!"

"Contemplating on calling Ratchet." I continued to do scans

"Why!?" there was a sharp edge to his voice indicating that he wasn't happy about not getting a straight answer from me. His grip tighten on my arm

"Why?' well I didn't know you knew how to change the tone of your voice to a whine so I was checking you over to make sure that the last time you intercepted a Decepticon he didn't do anything." He looked ready to explode

"If there was something wrong Ratchet would know! Now stop circling me!" he released my arm and almost walked away but stopped when he saw a huge smile form on my face

"Oh, you mean stop doing this?" I walked in a circle around him again and stopped just out of arms' length.

"Nightbird…" he growled

"What?!" I asked then circled again and again stopped just out of arms' length. Ironhide was fuming at this point a reached out to grab me. I side stepped the grab and circled him again the game went on for a few more rounds then I decided I was done. I transwarped over to Dan then warped out of the room into the rec. room causing the excited mechs and humans to yell at me to move because I had warped in front of the Autobot T.V. I left Dan in the rec. room to watch the scripted show the warped to outside of Ratchet's medbay. I entered to a war-zone; things were broken and or knocked over. A loud crash came from the next room and a small black thing zipped out of the room and ran behind me. The cyber-kitten poked her head out from around my legs as Ratchet and Hound stumbled out

"I thought only Ravage could cause this much damage" Hound mumbled despairingly with Ratchet nodding in agreement. The both of them had long, deep scratches that encased they're entire chassis.

"Well, I can see how your day has been going" both gave me the stink optic as I picked up the kitten. The kitten relaxed as I spoke to her in cyber-cat and sent soft waves of electricity through her just enough to be soothing. "Hey sweetie, do you have a name?" I asked in cyber-cat (_all cyber-cat will be underlined_)

"Cold-Sparked-Autobot-Assassin"

"That… that's an awful name… why would even a Decepticon think to name anything or anyone that…" I stuttered out in cyber-cat. At this point I was able to put her on the examination table where she set looking at me in a sad kitten way. I then spoke to Hound "Guess what that slag faced Decepticreep named her?!"

"Can you actually keep a competent conversation with a cat let alone get a name?" Hound questioned dubiously

"Yes, I can keep a conversation with her and Ravage just as well or even better than I do with any of you unsophisticated mechs."

"Unsophisticated?!" Ratchet questioned warningly

"Wait did you say Ravage?" said Hound at the same time as Ratchet.

"Believe it or not cyber-cat is far more complicated and elegant than you're simple and sloppy Cybertronian" the medic and biologist looked very offended and a slight bit puzzled "and yes I do talk to Ravage but mostly it's just insults and/or threats and because he hangs around the house sometimes." Ratchet looked to be in deep thought and Hound asked

"What is her name?"

"Cold-Sparked- Autobot-Assassin" both mechs had horrified looks on their faces then looked at the kitten with sympathetic and saddened optics. Before they could say anything I asked the kitten if she would be good for Ratchet and Hound then after she agreed I walked out. Just outside to the left side of the door I stopped and not even thirty-seconds later banging, crashing, and yelling started from inside the room. I warped to the mess hall and found, as expected, Ethan, my cousins and brothers eating their supper. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Prowl, Mirage, and Tracks were also in the room. Prowl had cornered Sideswipe and was obviously questioning him about why I had him help me in getting Jacob back instead of a more qualified mech in higher rank, Sideswipe pointed at me and Prowl turned around. The SIC silently dismissed Sideswipe as he found a new target. Like a laser he smartly strutted over to me and asked

"Why am I not able to access police records on Sideswipe." Every mech and human turned their full attention to the two of us. I answered coolly

"It was a mutual agreement and he may bug me a good bit but a deal is a deal and the deal was not to let you know." I then smiled evilly at him and asked "When the cat walks into the shark's mouth does he dress like a fish or does he dress like a Sasquatch?" Prowl's entire body went ridged, door wings in the shape of a rigid V, and optics with a surprised yet blank look in them. As the unfortunate SIC crashed to the floor Sideswipe yelled from across the room

"TIIMMBBEERRR!" I gave him an annoyed glare for his pawning Prowl off on me then called Ratchet

"Prowl glitched in the food court." He then questioned

"And who did it this time?" I responded quickly

"Sideswipes fault!" then disconnected before he could yell then declared to the rest of the half smiling, laughing and frowning room

"I bid you all a temporary good-bye for the Hatchet is coming and I will be royally slagged if I don't get out and into the glorious blue skies." I then warped out and into sky but not before hearing a string of obscenities come from the hall that just might have been laced with my name.

I flew around for a couple hours staying close to the base but not making it obvious to any Decepticons that our base was there. Evidently I had been out long enough to allow Ratchet to get Prowl up because I received a message from the formally glitched mech. The message was a summons to his brig where I would probably get a lecture and some punishmental base chores seeing as I can escape from the brig even if I'm in a cell. As I was about to warp back into base I saw a seeker form come up under me about twenty Cybertronic feet below and getting closer. I transformed and shot at the incoming seeker out of pure instinct. As the bolt of electricity passed him the mech let out a yelp and transformed into Skyfire. He was now five Cybertronic feet away and held his hands up in the 'I surrender don't shoot me' sign stating quickly

"It's just me, Skyfire, please don't shoot!" I relaxed and came down to his level. Once we were even I apologized

"Sorry Skyfire it's an automatic reflex that has actually saved me a lot more times than I care to count… and Optimus or anybody else doesn't need to know that I have acquired the instinct." He looked confused at the last part and asked

"Why don't they need to know?" I responded nervously knowing that I had said too much

"Because that would imply that I have disobeyed Optimus and interacted with the Decepticons far more then I was supposed to." He looked at me skeptically then asked in way that was more of a statement

"Is it because you feel a certain pull that entices you to seek them out." The look on my face must have been the confirmation he needed because he nodded his head in understanding then said "You know… the only reason I got to you when I did when Starscream and his trine shot you down was because of the pull that seekers have toward each other. That's one of the reasons seekers joined the Decepticons, the more seekers you have the more will join your side. I found you because I was attracted to this planet and attracted to this area because of the seekers that where here. I had no clue that I would find Optimus and the Autobots here I was just checking out the planet for energon." He gave me a quick smile then changed the subject "Would you like to fly with me?" I had never thought of flying with him as I had always flown alone

"Well… I guess." He then transformed and took off with me hot on his trail. We flew together for quite some time before we got an urgent comm. telling us to return for a surprise government base and personal inspection. Skyfire started flying toward the base but I stopped him saying

"I have a faster way of getting to base." He stopped and asked

"How? It's not like we can just warp there like Skywarp can." I gave him a look that said 'have you seriously forgotten already'. He seemed to get the point "oh… ya… you can transwarp can't you." he came back to my position. I touched his hand then warped us both back into the underground base. I ran to go get my family and Skyfire went off to figure out what he was supposed to do. I ran through the base I made sure every nook and cranny was spotless ducking in and out of rooms as I headed for the rec. room where my family would undoubtable be. When I arrived at the rec. room they were in the far corner very unsure as to what they were supposed to do or what was going on.

"Come with me. Hurry!" they ran to me and stayed as close as they dared as I quickly walked to a new part of base for them.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Tucker asked

"Nothing's happened yet but there's a surprise base inspection and everything has to be spotless." I stopped at a door and entered the key-code for the room and the door opened to my quarters. I led them inside and started pulling cleaning supplies out of my subspace

"Where are we?" Brandon question while warily eyeing the closed door.

"These are the quarters that I was given in case of emergency like the house being destroyed or something like this." I pulled out a clean change of clothing for each member of my family as well as throwing a few brushes and some new pairs of shoes on the floor for them, then started cleaning myself up. I got finished with a thorough wipe-down then got two different waxes and mixed them together. One of the waxes was Sunstreaker's and the other one was Track's; apart they are very nice by mixed together they create the best shine. My family was ready at nearly the same time as I was. I motioned for them to follow me out then explained quickly as I led them toward base's entrance "Every now and then the government sends someone over for a base inspection and everyone is to look their best and be on their best behavior." Tucker then asked

"But then why do you and all the other seem so frantic?" I gave him a nervous smile then answered

"Because the woman that does the inspection doesn't like us and if there is one problem of even the smallest stature she will make it so that we are labeled as Decepticons." Jacob responded

"But that isn't fair… she can't do that… can she?" we arrived to the entrance where I brought Jacob the first time I brought him to base for Ratchet to look at his leg.

"She can and she will and she most certainly has something against us. All we can hope for is that Mr. Tomato and Mr. Banana don't mess this up again." Taylor looked one-hundred percent confused asking

"Mr. Tomato? Mr. Banana?"

"The terrible terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, now shush and stand as straight as you can, DO NOT look her in the eyes, DO NOT speak unless spoken too, and DO NOT ever get in her way; she will walk into you and she will say that you assaulted her in court and you will lose and end-up in jail for the rest of your life." With that I led them over to where the mechs and Ethan had lined up. I instructed my family to line up on Ethan's left side from oldest to youngest then I positioned myself on Ethan's right side with Skyfire on my left. We had lined up from greatest rank starting with Optimus and ending with the lowest rank which was my entire family the only one not there was Redalert (even the Inspector General Ness realized that expecting Red' to leave his precious cameras was way too much to ask). We all silently waited for the doors to open.


	6. Inspector General Unique Ness

Chapter: Inspector General Unique Ness

**Important character information**: Ageing will be mentioned in this chapter and just for sanity's sake I will explain what ageing means in this particular story. From 0-18 years old 1 human year is 1 youngling Cybertronian year and from the age 18 and up it is 12 human years for every 1 Cybertronian year. This is just my own personal ageing system that I have created for this my OC, Nightbird. That means that once Nightbird is 18 she will have to wait 12 human years for her next birthday at which time she will be 19 instead of 30.

_Info_:** _Cybertronian/human_ **

**Young Cybertronians under 18  
><strong>1Cybertronic year=1Human year  
>1month1month  
>1week1week  
>1day1day  
>1hour1hour  
>1mintue1minute

**Adult Cybertronians over 18  
><strong>1Cybertronic year/12human years

This is only my ageing chart and it has nothing to do with time, when it comes to time I stick with what has already been set. So what I'm saying is, time and ageing do not happen on the same schedule in this story but it makes for an easier time in my head whereas she gets to age instead of being stuck in a youngling stage for eternity.

* * *

><p>The door on the government car opened and out stepped a woman and two assistants. One was holding a notepad and the other, a video camera, taping every second of the visit (which would later be edited to fit their needs). The woman that stepped out of the vehicle was Inspector General Unique Ness. She hated us or anyone that had anything to with us. She immediately noticed some new humans and glared at all of the present Cybertronians as she made her way to the end of the line. She spoke to Ethan as per usual because speaking to us was beneath her and asked "How long have they been here and why wasn't I notified?" Before he could Tucker spoke<p>

"Well well well Unique Lua Ness long time no see." The Inspector General quickly turned to the sound of Tucker's voice, as well as the rest of us risking the horrible travesty of falling out of line. She stared at him for a couple seconds then a massive smile appeared on her face. She composed herself quickly and motioned for him to come with her out of earshot. We were all surprised but none more so than Inspector General Ness's assistants making it obvious that they had never seen her do anything that could be called interested in something or someone else other than her job. The two seemed to have a decent conversation that lasted for about fifteen minutes and when they turned to walk back over General Ness gave me a very strange look; not the usual look of contempt and disgust but one of 'you are actually related to him'. She then got that look of contempt and disgust back on her face and started inspecting us one by one starting with Optimus and moving down the line. We all stood ram-rod straight because she would take one mistake and try to find a way to get us in major trouble. After the personnel inspection she started her routine base inspection, an inspection that if one dust molecule is out of place we would hear about it.

Everything had gone well until we reached Ratchet's medbay; it was a huge mess and the kitten was standing on the counter. "I knew it! You're all harboring Decepticons" she yelled triumphantly "Get that!" she screamed at the cameraman. Her yelling scared the kitten and caused her knock off a few of Ratchet's more important instruments on the floor, effectively breaking them into many unusable pieces.

"You little rat!" Ratchet yelled at the kitten as he pushed through the rest of us and stepped over Ness in order to get to what little stuff he had left before anymore got destroyed.

As Ratchet was trying to salvage what he could by putting it in his subspace, Bluestreak summed up what we were all feeling in two words "Oh boy".

**Back at the entrance room**

"Come on Nikki," Tucker called her by a nickname she had obviously accepted from him in the past at some point "you can't really be serious about trying to make them" he swept his arm over the room of Cybertronians "enemies of the country without at least hearing them out first!"

"I can and I will! If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have to worry about any war other than one that we get involved in ourselves. Besides they are just machines and the only reason they have been allowed to be here this long is because they have had someone to tell them what to do almost as long as we have known about them." She got into her car and left without letting Tucker say anything more.

"This isn't good" Jazz said stating the obvious

"No duh!" I responded as I motioned for my family to come with me. They followed as the mechs started discussing what we were going to do.

Once we were down the hall a bit Jacob asked "What are you going to do?" I stayed silent for a couple seconds then answered

"I don't know… but if I were to guess we might have to stand our ground here and try to get them to reason with us."

"Why wouldn't they double check her report?!" Brandon questioned

"Because, if they come here and we attack them, like her report would indicate we would, they believe we would kill them. They can't take that chance so they won't ask questions. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Everyone but Taylor nodded their heads in understanding "What?" I asked Taylor

"Why don't they just call and hear your side of the story?"

I sighed "Ness would just say that we were setting a trap."

"But why would they just go with HER word?" Taylor emphasized 'her'

"Because in all official documents we are considered weapons of war and that if evidence comes up that could be even the least bit true of our treachery we are to be, if possible, shot and/or destroyed on sight. We are powerful, durable, and not easily killed even among our own kind."

Taylor was silent for a few seconds then ended the conversation with "oh." We were all quiet as I opened the rec. room door. All doors now required a Cybertronian password to get in. Once in I asked Tucker

"Nikki?" He rubbed the back of his head before answering

"Yeah… That… We went the same school and were friends for most of our school lives. And we were only friends, never anything more."

"Sure. Anyways you need to stay in here. Now, please don't leave the room, if you do leave the only way back in is with a password until we figure out what to do. I will come check on you when possible but right now I need to see if there is anything that I can do." I left the room and warped to the entrance room where I knew the mechs still were

"We can't just abandon them. There's no telling what will happen to them or if she'll even be able to leave them knowing that she may never see them again." Jazz said not knowing I was right behind him

"Leave who?" I growled and crossed my arms; I already had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

He jumped a slight bit but composed himself quickly "Well…" he looked at my now dimly glowing pretender mark on my hands and tensed up "If we have to escape we might not be able to bring your family"

"And Ethan?" I asked

"Well… See… Your family doesn't know as much as he does and well… he knows Cybertronian so… it would be a risk for us to leave him in case some of our messages were intercepted by humans. And… without so many humans we would, and you, would be better able to hide until we could prove our side of the story. So we were thinking that maybe, if it was possible… you would be able to let them go into human custody until we can return to base safely?" I glared at all the mechs and Ethan. I was about to give them a piece of my mind when I got a comm. from Ratchet.

I gave them one last glare and snarled at Ratchet ~::What is it!?::

He was silent for a couple seconds before answering in a frustrated tone ::Come get this cat before IT wreaks what's left of MY medbay!::

::Fine::~ I gave everyone one last glare then warped into Ratchet's medbay. I arrived in his medbay to find him holding the struggling kitten at arm's length. The kitten froze; I asked Ratchet "How are you holder her there?" I walked over to where I could see how he was holding the kitten. He answered

"It's called a scruff-bar. All immature Cybertronians have them until they are adults. You even still have one."

"Me?" I pointed to myself

"Yes. And only an adult can activate it."

"Oh! So that's why Sunstreaker and Sideswipe never turn their backs on you." I took the kitten from Ratchet as he was trying not to show his amusement then warped out of the medbay and into my, now temporary, quarters. I put the kitten down on the berth and made sure that nothing in the room could be destroyed then turned to her and said "Behave and try not to hurt yourself" the kitten nodded her head

"_Ok_" she responded.

I warped out of my room and back to where the mechs still were. Their conversation stopped as they looked at me nervously. I started from where we left off

"If we're going to just leave my family because it would be safer then what are you going to do about the kitten? Give her back to the Decepticons?" by this time I was yelling "Or are you going stuff her in a little hole in the wall somewhere and hopefully come back before she dies of starvation!? Or is she less conspicuous then five or even six humans!?" There was a few seconds of silence then Prowl said

"The kitten would be coming with us but she would be sedated and hidden and/or we would have an appropriate explanation ready. If the explanation does not work or someone knows that we took the kitten with us then we would have to escape; which is why we will be traveling in pairs instead of alone. And the reason it would not work to bring your entire family is that they will know to look for a large group or for a certain person and alt mode."

"That was terrible! You just came up with that off the top of your head! The way around the kitten problem is for one of us to change alt modes into a prohibition era type bootlegger's car with a large compartment, sedate the kitten, and then you won't have to worry about being caught with her unless you try to cross the border. And as for my family it would be the same solution; find another alt mode, then separate them out among those who changed their alt mode to the least inconspicuous thing and we're pretty much safe!" I snarled at them.

Sideswipe got the weirdest look on his face before asking non-innocently obviously trying to lighten the mood but it was obviously about to make the biggest mistake of his life "So we sedate them and put them in bootlegging compartments as well as the kitten?" He then realized his mistake after he said it when I knocked him to the ground with a bolt of electricity then threatened

"If I was sure that a trash compactor was strong enough to do what I want to do to your right now you would be a little cube of nothingness!" he made a nervous laugh then said

"You wouldn't be able to kill me. You yourself said that you didn't think you could even kill a Decepticon if your life depended on it." He was obviously hoping that I wouldn't be able to give him a sensable retort like usual, but to his dismay and to end any thoughts that I was going to leave my family I stated

"I said if My life depended on it but I never said anything about My families' lives." With that I knew that there would be no more talk of leaving anyone behind. I warped out of the room and into the firing/training range, locked my wings, and started flying around in circles trying to get all of the days stresses worked out. After fifteen minutes of flying I decided I had better go and make sure Taylor wasn't causing any trouble. I landed and started walking, figuring that the longer it took to get there, the longer it took before I had to listen to Taylor whining about there being a tiny bit of dust on her expensive shoes.

I arrived at the rec. room door, entered the passcode, walked in, and Skyfire was there with my family. The conversation stopped when I walked in and Skyfire seemed a little nervous then said

"They're coming much faster than we had anticipated. Ness will be here in approximately twenty earth minutes and" a comm. came to me from Jazz so I stopped Skyfire from saying the rest of what he had to say and responded to the comm.

::What Jazz::~ I asked

::Ness was able to process her report quicker than we thought and now she's on her way with an army. We need you to download all the information we have in the database then delete it and redistribute what you have into datapads. Once it has been put into datapads we split it up so that no one mech has too much so that if we get caught by the Decepticons or the humans there won't be too much they can get from us::~ I waited for a moment of think about what he said then replied

::Ok. Will do. We heading for leaving in fifteen minutes?::

::Yes. We need to have some ground between us and Ness so do what you have to quickly and send your family down to the entrance room so that we don't have to go looking for them at the last second::

::Alright::~ The conversation ended and I then asked Skyfire "Are you needing to do anything before we have to go?" He shook his head 'no' so I asked "could you please take them to the entrance room please?" I motioned at my family

"Yes I will" He said. I warped into the main war room and walked over to the main computer that stored all data from around base. I placed both hands on either side of the Cybertronian lettered keyboard and threw a current of electricity throughout the system and recalled it thus starting the data transfer. Once finished I double checked I had all the flies then started the deleting process on the computer. After finishing I opened a line of ten drawers that contained nothing but datapads. I transferred each individual file into a datapad then organized them in my subspace based on security level, military, and personal records including my own. The entire procedure took me nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds giving me less than four minutes before we had to leave.

I warped to the entrance room where Skyfire, my family, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Hound with the kitten, Ethan, and Bluestreak already were. I started distributed the datapads to their appropriate Cybertronian owners. Once done with the ones that were already in the room I went to the door and handed a datapad to each of the mechs that came through.

We were almost ready to leave when we all got a comm. from Redalert

**~::**We were too late Ness is here**::~**

We all were silent for a couple seconds then Prowl said "We need to move more strategic spot now." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

I turned to my family said "Stay close. This facility was built by the military nearly fifty years ago so it won't take long before they break through unless we can get them convinced that we aren't hostile." I walked quickly out the door with my family as close to me as they dared.

Once we arrived to the spot that Prowl chose as the safest place to be Redalert locked all the doors and other places of entry. We all heard the distinct sound as weapon fire hit the entry way of our base. I touched the walls, connected electrically to the nearest phone line, and started trying to get ahold of whomever would listen and be able to stop the assault long enough for us to explain ourselves.

It had only been an hour and seven minutes and I was unable to get anyone to listen to me and had given up when we heard the entry give and knew that it wouldn't be hard for them to break though the less protected interior doors. I checked Red's' cameras then said aloud "They are just now working on the first interior door. What will we do if they reach us?" Taylor asked before anyone else had a chance speak

"Can't you just fight them until we can get away and say later that it was self-defense?"

"Of course not! If we fight against them even for self-defense it will be fought of as a threat and we will have less of a chance to tell our side than we do now!" Ironhide snapped at Taylor. She went quiet but I could see that she was afraid, that we were all scarred of what would have to happen if and when they reached us.

Suddenly their firing on the door stopped and started above us, not into the ground but into the air.


End file.
